Want You to Want Me
by Ninja Shen
Summary: How does one get a girl's attention, when her eyes are for another? A romantic comedy with a splash of drama [dramedy!], feauring ShikaIno, KibaHina [judge's choice for novelia catagory, Kumoricon2004][FINISHED]
1. Thoughts and actions

**Shikamaru**

He didn't know why it was this way. Whenever she performed the Shintenshin no jutsu, transferring her mind into someone else's body, leaving her own body unguarded- for some reason, it was always Shikamaru to whom she left the task of safekeeping her real body. If an enemy wised up and attacked it while it was helpless, after all, she would be killed.

But why was Shikamaru always left in charge of it? Chouji was always just as near, and often so were other allies. What it because the kagemane no jutsu could be just as easily performed while hardly moving at all? Because it was initially meant for keeping enemies at bay, away from him and resultantly her? Or maybe, was it a character judgement? Was there something about Chouji she trusted with her life less, or something about Shikamaru she trusted more?

Whatever it was, it had been that way now for four years.

Ino and Chouji were now finally chuunins, but Shikamaru had once again been separated in rank from them by getting promoted to jounin, which was more than entirely bothersome. He found he always had less free time this way, and a lot more was expected of him. He even went as far as to wonder why he didn't intentionally botch the jounin exam and try to stay chuunin, but then he remembered that if he hadn't tried his best, he probably would have died. In a test like that, your friends can be as brutal as your enemies, and there were a thousand ways to die. So, he grudgingly accepted his new jounin level missions, hoping they'd be over quickly and not be too dangerous. He had planned his life around being a ninja of whom very little was expected, but it turned out he was a genius, and that was so annoying.

In either case, whenever he was sent on missions, he was most often allowed to pick his own team. This was encouraged to promote a sense of unity between the away teams, because the practical thing to do is to pick who you work best with, both in fighting style and in character.

More often than not, everyone picked who they had been on a three-man team as genins with. Shikamaru was no exception. The three of them knew each other well, knew each others limits, the way the others think, what to expect, and- despite what Ino would have said- preferred each other above any one else to be fighting beside them.

So, here they were again, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, hiding in the trees as they were so good at doing. Years ago, they all would have agreed that they were probably the most pathetic team trying to struggle through the chuunin exam, but if nothing else, that experience strengthened their ability to hide in broad daylight. But now, not wanting to be left behind, Ino and Chouji were training hard to keep up with Shikamaru so that they could stay on his team, be useful on missions. Chouji was learning how to become larger still, and how to use his bulk most accurately against his enemies and their jutsus. Ino was struggling to learn the technique in which her body will stay standing, or hiding, when she left it- but to very little avail, as once again, she was collapsed in Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru's father, who was so proud of his son's talent, was teaching him every Nara clan jutsu he could remember. While Shikamaru DID protest, claiming the time it took to learn to be far too troublesome, he _was_ nonetheless learning all of them at an exceptional rate.

Currently, Shikamaru was safekeeping Ino's body close to the enemy base. Chouji was eight yards to the left and out of sight. Ino had infiltrated the camp by possessing the carefully chosen body of a chuunin girl with a personality alike to her own, so that her allies wouldn't be alerted to the Shintenshin no jutsu when the girl did something out of character. This wasn't a fighting mission- if possible, that is. This was information gathering. The land of Hidden Waterfall, which had minded it's own business for so long, now seemed to be acting up and doing suspicious things. Word had spread around Hidden Leaf that Waterfall shinobi were seen spying and caught infiltrating. Shikamaru was to find out as much as he could. The hokage had probably sent him because she knew that he would pick Ino on his team, and Ino was practically built for espionage. If she somehow failed, Shikamaru figured they would probably use his technique to trap someone into wandering into the forest towards them, then tie him up and threaten him until they found out what they needed. Then they would probably have to kill him, which sounded perfectly annoying. Shikamaru's analytical brain began going through ways to lure someone to them if Ino couldn't find anything out, possible escape routes if she was caught, rescue techniques if she was captured, an any number of other things he thought about on missions, always planning for the worst. It was better to be prepared, anyhow.

Ten minutes. Did it always take this long? Shouldn't she be done by now? Shikamaru looked around. Nothing more than empty forest surrounded him. No one was in sight. What was _taking_ so long? Could her jutsu even last this length of time? He glanced down at her body. It hadn't moved, jerked, blinked... Maybe she was succeeding as according to plan, was finding out everything they wanted to know about the suspicious activities of Hidden Waterfall. Or maybe she was still trying to convince the others that she was the arrogant blue-haired chuunin girl whose mind she had overthrown. Maybe Ino had been CAUGHT... no, she would release her jutsu immidiately if that happened. Unless she was already dead... Thoughtlessly, Shikamaru moved his fingers up to her pulse, pressing them there for a moment until he felt the relieving pulsating of her veins. He exhaled, and it occurred to him that for a moment he had held his breath. He held his fingers firm between her neck and her jaw, feeling the familiar thumping of her blood pumping against his fingertips. It was... comforting, somehow. Her thin body collapsed in his arms, relying on him, his hand on her face, her soft skin... it was like she was just sleeping, really. Not in any kind of mindless ninjutsu induced coma. Merely peacefully napping.

He was looking at her now, his hand had not left her neck, but he had lightened his touch to a gentle brushing against her soft skin. Slowly, carefully, as if he might wake her, he traced his fingertips up her jaw and rested them on her cheek, watching her sleeping face. How lovely.

How... annoying.

He withdrew his hand, and continued his lookout of the surrounding woods, keeping his senses open for signs of an ambush. He hadn't heard anything where Chouji was hiding, which meant it must be okay in his end- Chouji was not somebody who could be ambushed quietly.

His thoughts wandered again. Yamanaka Ino... She had to be the single most obnoxious person he had ever had the displeasure of knowing. She was conceited and arrogant, loud mouthed and foul tempered, and the MOST annoying when she mentioned the name "Sasuke".

Shikamaru had never really liked Uchiha Sasuke. He was always brooding and miserable and way too pretty. He had no interest in anything but revenge, and for some reason, he fascinated all the girls. They call him "mysterious" and "sexy". Even some of the boys were obsessed, always wanting to fight him, to test their skills against the famous Uchiha prodigy. Shikamaru found him to be nothing less than an, albeit talented, brooding and angsty pain in the ass whose life will only end miserably. He could see it. So, why couldn't Ino? Why couldn't she see that an angry prettyboy like him would only make her unhappy? Did it HAVE to be about looks? There were probably tons of guys who were so much better for her- like himself, for example. When was she going to give up on her silly girlish crush on those cold black eyes and let other guys have a chance to get to know her? Shikamaru even knew of a few people who have had crushes on her, some even daring to ask him about her, since he was her teammate; to which he was always explained to them that they were being annoying and if they wanted to find out so bad, ask her instead of troubling him with stupid questions.

Come to think of it, those guys were all pretty stupid, too. In fact, NO ONE that Shikamaru could think of would have been worthy of her. They were ALL stupid. And himself... being the worst.

He HATED when she talked about Sasuke, and then worst of all, he hated himself for realizing that it was because he was beginning to feel a pang of jealousy towards her feelings for that stuck up and arrogant Uchiha boy. Why always HIM? What was wrong with a plain looking, average guy? Did her standards have to be so HIGH? Granted, he himself may have been a little below her. He wasn't handsome, hard working, incredibly talented or even very nice. In fact, he really didn't have very many good qualities at all, as he was beginning to realize with disappointment. But he... he... for her...

DAMN IT! Girls are SO troublesome. He brushed back his hair in frustration, though there was nothing to brush back as it was all bound in a tight ponytail on top of his head. He looked at her again, with a sort of pathetic, defeated countenance. More and more often recently, he found himself thinking about her, found himself wandering into places she frequents most often as if in hopes of running into her. Found himself looking forward to the times when she was forced to trust her helpless body to him while she stole someone's mind for a while. Found himself enjoying holding her in his arms- even though, in a matter of speaking, it wasn't real. He wasn't holding her because she enjoyed it. He was holding her because she NEEDED it. Needed his protection. And protect her he would. With his life, if need be; though the prospect of that was more than a little disappointing.

_You see?_ He thought, as if trying to send her a telepathic message_, I can protect you. If nothing else... I can at least do THAT.  
_  
Hesitantly, he brushed aside the long lock of platinum blonde hair that always hung in front of her face. As usual, her hair had been pulled into a bun in the back of her head, where her ponytail had once hung before she cut it off four years ago. She hadn't grown it back out since, but at the same time she almost never took her hair down. He would have... liked to see that. He began to wonder... if he took out her bun right now, would she know? What excuse would he give when she came back to consciousness with her hair in her face? Would she be offended? Ah, she was Ino, of course she would be offended. She finds reasons to be offended. Still, his only chance may be when she's unconscious like this. He found that curiosity was now raging within him. It was probably really cute. Or maybe it was horribly uneven and she was trying to hide it.

He hesitantly touched her hair, wondering if he should do it. No big deal, right? It got caught on a twig. Or the binder suddenly snapped. Or her hair got caught on one of his buttons and he had to take it down to release himself. Or your hair's been down all day, what are you talking about? He was really thinking hard now, his hand hovering over her bun. He swallowed his breath. Did he dare? He touched the binder, and slowly he began to pull...

Ino jerked violently and Shikamaru jumped in shock, his hand flew to his chest, clutching his heart. Ino shook her head, pulling herself away from him. He tried to pretend that she hadn't startled him, though his heart was still racing. "TOOK long enough," he said bitterly. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't see YOU doing anything useful."

"I did plenty."

"You sat in a tree while I did all the work."

If she had time to argue, she must not have been caught, so the mission must have went smoothly. He scoffed. "So what happened in there? What did you find out?"

"From what I can tell," she began "Hidden Waterfall's been spying on us because they think that WE'RE spying on THEM- and they're just doing the same thing WE are- trying to find out _why_."

"Why would they think that? We haven't been bothering them."

She rolled her eyes again. "Well I couldn't very well say 'I'm sure it wasn't Konoha' when they had seen with their eyes our shinobi, or I would look a little suspicious, wouldn't I? But I think they know about as much as we do- that we think THEY'RE spying on US."

"Man," Shikamaru sighed irritably, "This sucks. This is just gonna get more and more confusing."

"Let's get Chouji and report back to the hokage," she suggested, "and quickly- that girl's going to wake up soon, and she's going to tell people what happened."

The two of them then sped away.

If only she had waited one more minute...

**Kiba**

Kiba sped through the trees of the Hidden Leaf forest, his faithful companion Akamaru at his heels. He leapt from branch to branch, so fast he barely left any trace of having been there- a quality expected in any competent ninja, especially one with a nose as keen as his. As a recently titled jounin of the Inuzuka clan, he was especially cautious not to leave his scent behind where he didn't want to be tracked.

It had taken him four years, but he was a jounin at last. The test had been dangerous, perilous, and absolutely exhilarating. He still bore some scars from the event, and he displayed them like badges of honor. He had EARNED the title of jounin, with every fiber of his being. No more rivaling against his long time teammate, Aburame Shino, who had made jounin last year. He was one of Konoha's top shinobi now, and when he was a few years older and had some time to mature, he planned to take his own team of genins and train them as Kurenai-sensei had trained him, Shino, and Hinata.

Hinata... poor girl was still a chuunin, and probably would be for life. She was, sadly, not terribly talented, though she had a lot of spirit. Kiba had seen her training, when she didn't think he was looking. Her stamina was impressive, as was her will, but her body couldn't take the strain, and her self-respect was damaged, as even her father had given up on her in favor of her younger and more talented sister. Kiba always wished that he could have seen Hinata's fight with Neji at their first chuunin preliminary exam four years ago, seen her strong determination and a Hyuuga versus a Hyuuga... but at the same time, it was probably better that he hadn't been there, because he probably would have tried to jump down and punch Neji in the face. That guy was SO arrogant, Kiba couldn't STAND him. The way he treated Hinata, the way he made her feel... made Kiba really want to have a go at him, but he restrained himself knowing that it would hurt Hinata more to see her friend and her cousin fight.

Branches shook and leaves brushed past his face. He could hear Akamaru behind him. He grinned. "Almost there, Akamaru!" he shouted to his dog, who give a yip of acknowledgement. The dog was, amazingly, still puppy sized after four years, but that was okay because Kiba liked being able to carry his friend in his jacket.

The two of them at last landed noiselessly on the ground of the meeting place. Hinata was already there. He smirked. "Hey. Shino here?"

Startled, Hinata whipped her head around. She had not noticed his arrival, apparently not sensed him at all. Usually she was more attentive than that- her mind must have been elsewhere. "Uh- no. Not yet. Good morning, Kiba-kun," she smiled lightly, speaking in her quiet voice, and raising her fingers up to play with the zipper by her collar, as she so often did. As Kiba stepped forward, Akamaru leapt up onto his shoulder and then on top of his head, as he was trained to do, nuzzling himself under Kiba's hood. Hinata smiled at the puppy, and raised her nose up to him. "Good morning, Akamaru-kun," she smiled sweetly.

Kiba blushed lightly, smiling. Because he was so tall, she had to stand on her toes to reach Akamaru. He took a step forward so that Akamaru could lick her nose, and she giggled. There were merely inches between them. And she was so unbalanced. A little tip in the right direction, and she could fall directly into his arms... his eyes wandered a little, down to her chest. That coat really did her no justice. She should wear something tighter, or with a lower collar. Really, she was impressively well endowed when she was thirteen, now that she was sixteen she should appreciate her youth and good looks. Now that Kiba was a teenager, he had spent a lot of time studying the girls of the Hidden Leaf Village, and he could say that without a doubt Hinata had the best chest. Though, he considered, if she ever DID flaunt her femininity as many of the other girls did, he probably wouldn't be as attracted to her. It was her shy, reserved bashfulness, her quiet, nervous voice, and her timid demeanor that was her charm. Her blue-black hair, cut in the same short style she had always worn, her white, pupiless eyes, her tiny, perfect pink lips and smooth pale skin... She was SO CUTE...

He considered giving Hinata's foot a slight, accidental kick to see if she would fall into his arms... then maybe, if his hand had been in the wrong place when she fell and he tried to catch her, he could accidentally grab her breast...

Kiba thrust his hands into his pockets. Hinata lowered herself back onto her heels, gave him a slight smile, and backed away a few feet. He sighed slightly. Akamaru yipped happily and attempted to wag his tail under Kiba's hood, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Shino appeared behind them in no spectacular way. He just sort of meandered into their vicinity. "Mission's cancelled," he said flatly. 

Kiba's eyes flew open. "What? WHY?" He demanded, as he had been looking forward to working again. Despite his outrage, Shino kept an infuriatingly level head, never showing any emotions he answered his teammate's question. "Because we were backup. Team A gathered all the information we can get from the enemy encampment. Then the enemy moved out."

"Shit!" Kiba cursed, and kicked a tree. "Hidden waterfall probably sensed Team A. Hokage-sama should have sent US as Team A! They never would have known we were there!"

"Nonetheless," Shino continued coldly, "The mission is cancelled. Go home." Then he left, just as unimpressively as he had entered. Kiba fumed for a moment after he was gone. Who appointed HIM the leader! They were the same rank! Why couldn't Kiba be in charge of an operation? How long was he going to take orders from that bug freak!

He sighed irritably, regaining his composure. Probably because Shino had made jounin FIRST. Because he was always cool and level headed, and never underestimated his opponent. Because he was always in perfect control of a situation, and never let his emotions rule his judgement. Because Shino was a born leader. Kiba was often everything but that, rushing headlong into battle, acting first and thinking later, arrogant and over-confident. Admittedly, in the back of his mind, he probably wouldn't make a good leader. He was fine alone, and under someone else's command, but he really couldn't imagine being in charge of an important A-rank mission with lives on the line. He'd rather, in that situation, leave the thinking to others and the fighting to him. The most he _really_ wanted to command was a team of genins and their C and D rank missions. Despite how Shino enraged him, Kiba found that he DID sort of view him as the leader of their little trio.

And it was always THEM Shino took on missions with him, when he was allowed to choose his own team. Even though Kiba was often violent and unthinking, even though Hinata's lack of self respect often hampered her abilities, Shino was at his best with those two on his team.

It was... comforting. It pleased Kiba to know that his long time companion and unspoken rival preferred his and Hinata's company, trusted in their abilities. After all- Shino and Hinata are who would be on HIS team if HE were in charge.

He heard a rustling sound, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Hinata turn to leave. "Uh- hey-" he started awkwardly, "Where you going?"

"Um-" she seemed confused by the question. Had Shino not just told them to go home? "I... I don't know. I guess... probably my house."

He smiled at her. "We got the day off, it seems. You wanna go get some ice cream, or somethin'?..." he asked tentatively. She smiled a little shyly in response.

"Okay. That sounds fun, Kiba-kun."

His heart gave a slight flutter, and he grinned at her. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and lead the way out of the woods, towards the city.


	2. Secrets and dating

**Shikamaru**

"Ginger!"

"Radish."

"H... Jalepeno!"

"Jalep- that starts with a 'J'! Pick again."

"Wh- I knew that. Eh... Hhhh... Humus! Spices count, right?"

"Yeah, sure. S... Sugar."

"Ramen!"

"You've been WAITING to use that! Nectarine."

"Err... Mmmm... Oh! Eggs!"

"Salt."

"Teriyaki! Good luck with that 'I'!"

"Ach... Iiiiii... no..."

"Ino?" Naruto pulled his face away from his ramen bowl and looked questioningly at Shikamaru. They had been playing a boredom-induced word game while sitting lazily at a booth in a restaurant. Naruto grinned. "Ino? Our theme is 'food'. What made you say 'Ino'?"

"I- I didn't say that!" Shikamaru jumped to defend himself, flushing slightly. "I was thinking of an 'I' word and said it out loud. Then I thought I had one but realized it started with an 'E', so I said 'No'. They were two different words! Ah, why am I explaining this to YOU?..."

_Stupid stupid stupid..._

"That's a lie!" Naruto accused, his grin broadening. "You don't make mistakes like that, you haven't faltered once this whole game. You were thinking of something ELSE! Something _female_, I think!"

"You spend too much time training under Jiraiya!" Shikamaru scoffed, folding his arms and looking away. "You're starting to think like him. Always about girls!"

"But I didn't START this one! That was you! And if I'm wrong, then what was that "E" word you thought you had, huh?"

"It was..."

_shit shit shit what's a food that starts with a long E?_

"...It was 'eat'."

_Eat? Eat? What the HELL were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than that, Shikamaru...  
_  
Naruto burst into laughter. "That's not in the least bit true!" he gasped between hysterical fits, "Even I'm not dumb enough to believe that! So you like Ino, huh?"

"NO!" Shikamaru demanded, "so don't go spreading it around! I DON'T like stuck-up girls like HER. And I DIDN'T say 'Ino'!"

"Hey, don't get mad, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned, "It's cool. I like Sakura. Now you know who I like, so there's no need to be embarrassed about me knowing who YOU like!"

"I _know_ who YOU like, you aren't exactly shy about it. And your logic is stupid. Just because you think you find out that I like Ino- which I DON'T- doesn't mean that already knowing who you like makes me any less embarrassed."

"If you _don't_ like her, why are you embarrassed?"

"I- I'm NOT!" Despite saying it, he could feel that his face was burning hot. He tried to hide it by turning away and resting his face in his hand, with his elbow on the table. Why was he even friends with Naruto? He never did or said anything that wasn't annoying. He was always loud and arrogant and so sure of himself. Did he have to go and twist things around like this?

...Did he really say "Ino"? He hadn't meant to if he did. Of course he didn't, no... That would be stupid. He merely said "Iiiiii" and then "no", they were entirely separate. Even if he had been thinking about her at that particular moment, wondering what she was doing, where she was; considering that she might be working at her mother's flower shop; he wouldn't have said it out loud, it was just a passing thought. Something he was thinking because he wasn't really concentrating on anything else. Where was Ino... Where was Chouji... what's for dinner... Nothing given serious thought. And Naruto was especially not supposed to know that he might have been wondering that. But now! Naruto practically blundered into Shikamaru's thoughts- not that there was anything to know, of course- so now what was he supposed to do? He didn't need this. It was probably time to leave, and escape this bothersome, not to mention humiliating conversation.

"It's cool," Naruto began with a smile, "I don't blame you. Ino's got great legs."

"What!" Shikamaru was taken aback by this abrupt statement. He truly surprised to hear him say that, though he shouldn't have been- he was right earlier when he said that Naruto had been training a lot under Jiraiya, and lately he HAD started sounding more and more like him.

"You didn't notice?" Naruto grinned. "You have good taste, she's a fox."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. He was still red as a tomato. "Well... yeah, I noticed..."

"Heh! She has a great figure, but as far as pretty faces go, she can't hold a candle to Sakura."

"That's bull! Sakura and her huge forehead don't even compare to Ino."

Jesus, was he REALLY having this conversation with _Naruto_? Go ahead, Shikamaru, blurt out whatever comes to mind. What a flippin' genius.

"Her forehead ISN'T that big!" Naruto defended, "And her hair is the prettiest in Konoha." He smiled sort of dreamily, thinking about her now, evidently. Shikamaru considered for a moment, then was finally forced to agree. "Yeah... you're probably right about the hair. But you're also right about Ino having a better figure." He looked around quickly, making sure no one was listening.

"I didn't say 'better', I only said 'great'. Ino's too skinny, not as curved as Sakura. Although, have you seen Tenten lately? I didn't used to notice her at all, then all of a sudden she REALLY filled out!" He giggled in a sort of vulgar way and made a curvy gesture with his hands. Against his better judgement, Shikamaru added with a smirk, "Everyone noticed that, except Neji." Then he wondered angrily how it was that Naruto could get him to admit things he would never tell anyone else.

"He noticed. He has 360 vision, he notices everything. But since he can see behind him, we never know if he's checking someone out or not, because he could be looking in the opposite direction!"

"That's not something I want to think about. Besides, I still doubt it- he's so self absorbed I don't think he's ever given anyone else another thought. Looking at Tenten would be beneath him, or some bullshit."

"I BET you he does!"

"And how will you prove that?"

"I'll ask him."

"You're just gonna walk up and _ask_ Neji if he thinks Tenten is hot? Man, you ARE an idiot."

"I bet you a ramen treat I'll ask him AND he'll admit that he does!"

"You're on, but you better have a witness. I'm not trusting just YOU."

"HAH!" Naruto pointed his finger at Shikamaru, half standing, with a short, triumphant laugh. "You'll see! I never fail at ANYTHING I say I'm gonna do! You better start saving your money 'cause I can eat A LOT of ramen!"

He grinned and giggled victoriously. Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes. At least the topic of conversation was no longer on him. He then noticed that Naruto's eyes were past him, at something across the room. He had a sort of vacant expression on his face. Without taking his gaze off his target, he pointed at it from behind his hand, trying to make only Shikamaru notice.

"Although," he started quietly, "I think the best chest in the whole village is probably Hinata's."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto, then curiously turned his head, trying to make it look casual. Hinata was sitting at a table across the room, looking at a menu. She lifted her eyes towards Naruto and Shikamaru, then quickly buried her face in the menu when she noticed him looking at her. He turned back. He had only caught a glance- he didn't even really care to look at Hinata's breasts, but his curiosity and the current topic of conversation had brought his attention to them- and he saw enough. Damn, she really was filled out. Naruto was right. How often did that happen? And why the hell was he looking that way at little Hinata?

"You're an idiot," Shikamaru said, "and this conversation is stupid. I don't wanna look at Hinata's chest."

"Right," Naruto smirked, "You wanna see Ino's instead."

Shikamaru pounded his fist on the table, his face red. "SHUT UP!"

"So, you don't want Ino?"

"No!"

"No you do, or no you don't?"

"You- No I DON'T!"

"You keep changing your mind! You DO like Ino, you DON'T like Ino..."

"I _never_ said I liked her! I merely agreed that she was attractive!"

"Oh? So if you really aren't interested, and since she IS so fine, then can I have her?"

"NO!"

"So you DO want Ino for yourself!"

"I d- I didn't SAY that!" Right now, he hated Naruto more than anyone else in the world. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I DON'T want Ino. But I don't want an idiot like YOU with her, either!"

"Ooh, so you really DO care for her, then! If you're so concerned about who she dates!"

"I DON'T care! TAKE her, then!"

"Naw, I don't want Ino, I like Sakura."

Right now Shikamaru's frustration was so intense he could no longer express it in words. He fumed silently for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists and trying to force out some kind of response, something clever to REALLY shut Naruto up, when in vain he finally just pounded his fists onto the table and stood up.

"This sucks. I don't even know why I hang out with you." he turned to leave. Naruto grinned behind him, then stopped him a few feet from the table.

"Oregano!"

Shikamaru turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Naruto grinned, with his hands behind his head. "You said 'Ino'. That leaves me with that 'O', right? So I said 'Oregano'."

"What and stick ME, with that 'O'?"

Naruto laughed, but was abruptly cut off.

"Orange."

He immediately stopped laughing. "So now I'm stuck with that 'E'?"

Shikamaru left him to think about that.

_Note- Shikamaru and Naruto are playing an English version of the Japanese word game shiritori, wherein the last syllable of a word is used as the first syllable of the next word. Our language structure being different, they're using the last letter of the previous word rather than syllable._

**Kiba**

Kiba shot from tree to tree at blinding speed, a wide smile across his face. He couldn't see or hear Akamaru behind him, but he could smell him, and was sure that his dog was not far behind. Kiba was pleased that his training was going so well, not just Akamaru's but his own as well. Faster and faster he sped, as if trying to outrun the wind, while seeing only darkness. Kiba was trying to train his senses of hearing and smell to be as reliable as his eyes, and had started training while wearing a blindfold.

So far, everything was a brilliant success. Though blinded, he was perfectly at ease, could sense everything around him, judge the distance to the next branch, even at his speed, and even recognize any person or animal in the woods by their scent. No enemy would ever be able to ambush him- he was positive of that. A little more training like this, and he was sure he would still be able to win a fight even if the enemy stabbed his eyes out, though he would still try to avoid that- losing his eyesight would still of course be a huge sacrifice. That aside, he wanted to be able to prepare for anything. The next step was to train Akamaru likewise, as the dog kept shaking of his distasteful blindfold, no matter what Kiba said.

Wordlessly, he sped through the forest, trying to be as silent as possible. His steps were never faltering, but stealth while blindfolded was still a bit difficult as his concentration was going into not crashing tail over teakettle into the earth below him. Suddenly, something caught his attention. The scent... to the right and below. It was familiar. In fact, he knew it quite well. He slowed down slightly and began to head lower, trying to follow it. She was moving... slowly, to the left. He didn't know if she could see him or not. He sped closer, trying thoughtlessly to catch her. It didn't occur to him to remove the blindfold until...

There was a heavy _THUD_ sound, a woman's scream, and Kiba felt himself crashing headlong into something soft, which promptly fell backwards at his impact. "I'm sorry!" Kiba shouted, trying to untangle himself, though he still couldn't see from what. He jerked his head up and felt a sharp, searing pain on his scalp. His hair had caught on something! What! He still couldn't see! He thrashed about wildly, trying to tear his hair free, unable to stand, totally blinded.

"No, it's my fault!" Hinata apologized desperately, "I saw you coming, and I even saw the blindfold, but I was unable to judge your speed and get out of the way in time!"

"I shouldn't have changed direction so abruptly, don't worry about it. WHAT am I _caught_ on!" He struggled some more, unable to stand. He could feel Hinata beneath him- he had landed on top of her. A guilty surge of pleasure coursed through him. She was also trying to stand, somehow stuck to him, and her writhing beneath him was a little arousing...

Finally, the idea dawned on him to tear off the blindfold. When he did so, he found that he was staring, not an inch away, directly into Hinata's chest. He gasped, and his face turned bright red. He tried to jerk his head away again, only to feel another sting on his scalp. By now, he was ready to pull out ALL his hair to get away from this awkward entanglement. He reached up to try to find the offending lock, and traced it down to the zipper of Hinata's jacket, where it was caught.

"My hair is caught on your zipper..." He confessed, embarrassed, trying not to stare at her breasts, or think about how he had probably plowed face first into them without even knowing it.

"Here," she said, blushing a little, "L-let me try..." She moved his hands away from her zipper, where they were still trying to rip the brown lock painfully from her jacket, and gently started to untangle the hair, concentrating as though it were a puzzle. Kiba, blushing heavily, tried not to fidget. Nervously, he racked his brain for something to say. Something to break the awkward silence. Think... think... How can a person who talks as much as him not have something to say when it's important!

"Heh... hope no one sees us like this," he laughed awkwardly, "How would we explain that?" God her breasts are big. Don't look at that! Think of something else. Think of the dog. Where's Akamaru? Did he get lost? Is he laughing somewhere? Stupid dog...

Hinata giggled nervously. Finally, she moved her hands aside. "Done!"

Enormously relieved, Kiba jerked away and shot back a few feet, trying to avoid her eyes with a beet red face. "S-sorry," he apologized again. He could still feel her warmth as though she were still pressed against him, could smell her scent on his coat... her hands, when they touched his, were so soft... Not to mention the heat between them when he was pressed against her... It was strange, a moment ago, he had wanted nothing more than to get away from Hinata, but now that he was several feet away, he wanted to be back where he started...

Hinata stood up, blushing and looking away. She zipped her coat all the way up to the top, and started to fidget with her zipper again in a nervous way. "No, I'm sorry," she apologized again, and started to back away. It occurred to him then that Kiba didn't want her to leave. What was it about her? Why did he act so differently when they were alone? If Shino or Kurenai-sensei were there, he was perfectly at ease and totally himself. But with Hinata... how was it it was always so awkward with her?

"Er- Hinata, wait-" he stammered stupidly. "Lemme... make it up to you, huh?" He grinned. "C'mon, I'll buy you lunch."

"You don't have to do that," she replied shyly, "It was my fault for being careless..."

"No, I insist!" He smiled. "I want to."

She pressed her fingers together with a slight, timid smile. "What about your training?"

"I can do that later," he grinned. "I'd rather spend the afternoon with you." Smoooooth. You are the original lady-killer. "C'mon, waddya say?" Best attempt at dashing smile. Little to no realization that aforementioned 'dashing smile' may be harder to convey when one bares fangs. Hinata giggled lightly. How could she resist someone trying so hard to be charming? It was sort of cute. Finally, she submitted. "All right, then."

Kiba wanted to do a victory dance but settled for a grin, placing his arms around her shoulders, leading her back towards the village. It wasn't until Akamaru barked impatiently and nipped at Kiba's shoes that he remembered he even HAD a dog. He looked down at Akamaru questioningly for a moment, as if momentarily forgetting whose dog that was. How long had he been standing there watching? Only Hinata could make him forget his best friend like that. Kiba bent down close to the pup, whispering "I'm just gonna be gone for a while, alright? We'll run some more when I get back."

Akamaru barked angrily in response.

"Don't worry," Kiba assured him, "I don't like her more than you." Maybe. "I just need a break for a while. I'll be home later, all right?" He smiled at his puppy, who growled at his master before huffing away.

"Is he offended?" Hinata asked worriedly, knowing what Kiba and Akamaru meant to each other.

"He'll get over it," Kiba replied, watching the canine exit with a hint of scorn. Sure, Akamaru was important to him and all, but he didn't have to spend every waking moment of the day with him. He turned back to Hinata, forgetting instantly about his spat with the dog. "C'mon, I know a great place."

* * *

Kiba sat in the restaurant beside Hinata in a state of sheer mortal terror. Why was it so hard to be alone with her? Years ago, when they had first been put on a team together, it was simple. But years ago, she was just his teammate, and the only thing he was interested in was becoming a stronger ninja. Now that he was older, though, everything was more complicated. He had more concerns than just being a ninja, (though that was still highly important), and she was now on his list. When did this start happening? When did he first realize he couldn't keep his eyes off her? When was the first time he thought about just suddenly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her? Because THAT thought had been coming up in his mind A LOT lately.

He glanced over at her. She was looking at the menu, sort of distantly. He looked down at his own menu and stared at it unseeingly. Why on earth couldn't he think of ANYTHING to say? What could possibly be making him so nervous? He's been friends and teammates with her for years, and he'd NEVER been shy before. In fact, his brain didn't hold the ability to be shy. Damn, this girl brought out the WORST side of him.

Say something. Anything!

Hinata looked up from her menu and glanced around the restaurant. Across the room, she could see Naruto at a booth, and the back of Shikamaru's head. To her surprise, Naruto looked directly at her, then said something to Shikamaru, pointing at her in a sort of secret way so that she wouldn't notice (he seemed to forget that she was a Hyuuga and she sees _everything_). Shikamaru tried to turn his head in a casual way to look at her then. Hinata suddenly found that being the center of attention was quite embarrassing. Blushing heavily, she buried herself in her menu, trying to hide her face behind it. What were they saying about her? Was it good or bad? Her face reddened. She hoped it was good. If only she had Shino's ears! He would know what they were saying!

Hinata inwardly smirked at herself. Some ninja she made. Can't even spy from across the room. In the back of her mind, she decided that the next training she would work on would definitely be lip reading.

Trying to find something to focus on, She looked up at Kiba beside her. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden? Was he nervous about something?

Finally, Kiba turned to her and grinned. "I know I said that this was a good place," he started, "but that was code for 'this is the cheapest place'. Heh. It's alright, though."

Hinata smiled at him in response and Kiba suddenly found himself wishing he were dead. _You IDIOT! Now she's gonna think you're too cheap! Say something else, quickly!_

"So- anyway-" he hastily added, "What were you doing in the woods? Y'know, when we collided?"

"I was about to start training," she replied in a quiet sort of way. "I was just about to perform 'Byakugan' when I heard you coming behind me. I should have done it anyway-" she laughed a little, "maybe I would have been able to judge your distance and speed and get out of the way."

"Don't blame yourself," he smiled, "I came barreling at you blinded. To be honest, I probably would have hit you even if you HAD moved, because I wasn't thinking very hard when I decided to just follow your scent, wherever it lead me."

"Why were you following my scent?" She asked quizzically, suddenly forcing Kiba to wonder the same thing.

"Something to follow, I guess," he replied. It was mostly true anyway. "For my training. See if I can follow someone blinded." He laughed aloud. "It didn't occur to me that you might be holding still and I'd actually CATCH you!" They laughed together.

After that, Kiba felt more relaxed. He was able to talk more easily, and, though he may not have realized it, at great length. When they were finished eating, he emptied his wallet to the cashier and they decided to take a stroll to walk off their meal before the two of them returned to their training. Kiba was at this point unthinkingly chatting about anything and everything while Hinata smiled and giggled occasionally and even more rarely commented on what he was saying.

"So theres three guys, who all decided to gang up on me- probably all friends who decided to lessen the competition, right? Anyway, They make some snide comment at Akamaru, doesn't even occur to them that I brought a dog to the jounin exam for a REASON, so I laugh at them and say- eh, what did I say... well, it was something about how pathetic they looked trying to challenge ME, thinking I'm the weakest one when clearly if they wanted a FIGHT they'd have brought more guys! So I have Akamaru do the beast-human jutsu and I can tell NOW they're getting scared but they still wanna act tough so they start coming at us, until the quadruped bunshin takes out two of 'em EASY, and I stop and say to the last guy- ...er, Hinata?..."

Kiba was forced to stop when it occurred to him that Hinata was no longer walking beside him. He turned around to see that she was a few paces back, looking in a shop window. He backed up a few feet and looked into the store, trying to find the source of her sudden fascination.

It was a teashop. Quaint and cozy, probably owned by a family as opposed to a company business. It was sort of feminine, filled with cups, kettles, and teas of every distinction. Kiba sniffed the air, taking in the fragrance. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he rather liked the smell of tea.

Kiba was forced to smile as he watched Hinata's face, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned as she gazed somewhat dreamily into the shop window. A tea shop. That was so like her. God, she was cute. And she looked so happy. He could just look at her all day. Right now more than ever, he wanted to kiss her.

Kiba turned his head to hide the blush creeping across his face. Across the street, something caught his eye. He grinned.

"Wait here," he informed Hinata with a smile, "I'll be right back."

Hinata nodded with a smile and waited contentedly by the teashop. After a few moments, Kiba returned with something behind his back. He grinned, obviously pleased. He then reached over and plopped something atop her head.

"What-" She reached up to retrieve it while Kiba laughed. It was soft and small. When she looked at it, she found it to be a plush puppy dog. She smiled brightly.

"Now we both have one," he grinned. "I saw that in the store across the street and thought it looked JUST LIKE Akamaru!"

Hinata looked across the street, where there was a toy store. In the display window were an arrangement of plush animals. She looked back at the cute stuffed dog in her hands. Indeed, he did look like Akamaru. She smiled happily and rubbed the puppy against her face.

"He's so cute! I love him!" She beamed, "but why did you get him for me?"

"He just sorta stood out at me," he shrugged, "And I already got one. Plus, Akamaru would just eat him. So he's yours."

Hinata threw her arms around Kiba in a hug. "Thank you! You're always so nice to me, Kiba-kun!" she beamed. Kiba blushed, unsure as to whether or not he should hug her back. She was being unusually affectionate. Could it be that she was finally succumbing to his obvious charm?

Kiba grinned, and was about to embrace her when she let go, to his disappointment. Damn- too slow again. Next time for sure.

"Here," he said, taking the doll from her, "you put it here." He unzipped her coat part way and stuffed the plush into her jacket front, the way he often carries Akamaru. He then grinned, partially out of the cuteness of a plush Akamaru sticking out of Hinata's coat, partially out of knowing how very close he just was to touching her chest. Hinata smiled at the doll, then up at him, her face glowing.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba could have skipped home.


	3. The rain and kissing

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets looking up at the sky. The clouds overhead were thick, black, and menacing. He knew that any moment now, it would start to rain. Evidently, the people of Konoha also sensed the imminent downpour, as they seemed to be hurrying towards their homes and out of sight.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino, standing in front of him silently, unmoving. Her head was lolled onto her chest as if she were asleep standing up.

"Ino," Shikamaru started irritably, "This sucks. It's going to rain. Aren't you done yet?"

Instead of Ino, a woman with short brown hair who had been nervously pacing about in their general vicinity turned and frowned at Shikamaru with her hands on her hips. "You'll find ANYTHING to complain about, won't you?" She asked in Ino's commanding voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he replied. "But don't start whining when your caught in the rain and your dress gets soaked."

The woman opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly Ino's body collapsed. Shikamaru caught it just before it hit the ground. The brown haired woman gave a frustrated sigh, rolled her eyes, and formed her hands into a seal.

"KAI!"

She and Ino suddenly jerked, and Ino stood up, pulling herself away from Shikamaru. She smiled sweetly at the woman and bowed. "Thank you for helping me with my training!"

"Uh... sure... no problem..." the woman replied, confusion obvious in her voice, and wandered away in a dreamlike state, as if trying to recall where she had been for the past few minutes.

"Not so good at it, are you?" Shikamaru asked placidly, his hands back in his pockets. Ino shot an offended glare at him.

"I was standing for seven minutes!" She defended. "That'd be enough to kill YOU I'd bet, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Don't say irritating things. You couldn't kill me."

Ino stamped her foot. "Can't you EVER say anything NICE?"

"Can't you?"

A moment of awkward silence passed between them as each of them tried to stare the other down, silently storming. But Shikamaru, who couldn't stand the look on her face anymore, was the first to back down. His face fell, and he turned away from her. "Sorry," he muttered. "You did really good."

Ino raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. Shikamaru? Apologizing? Complimenting? Was he ill?

"That's unusual," she noted. "Did you finally realize my awesome supremacy, or did you just finally wake up on the right side of the bed?"

"I was just trying to be nice, like you said!" He snapped at her. Was nothing good enough for this woman?

Ino looked surprised for a moment, then, to his surprise, she smiled at him. "Thank you," she replied, looking so sweet, "I appreciate your support."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to raise a quizzical eyebrow, as he had been expecting another exchange of verbal unpleasantness. But he decided to leave well enough alone. To see Ino smile like that- a genuine smile, not laced with her usual cynicism- was indeed such a rare and lovely occurrence that it was enough to pacify any angry thought Shikamaru may have had stored up.

Then, she reverted back to normal. "Anyway", she began in her most assertive voice, "YOU'RE supposed to be training _too_, Shikamaru. And I don't know WHY Chouji decided not to show up, but he's gonna hear about it."

"I _am_ training," Shikamaru protested. "There's a guy around the corner who has no idea why he's been unable to move for the past five minutes."

"What?" Ino looked down at Shikamaru's shadow. True enough, it was stretched out down the street and around a building, out of sight. "Who is it?" She asked, trying to decide exactly what her opinion on that was.

"I dunno," he replied, slightly shrugging. "I just sent the kagemane no jutsu around the corner behind me, and kept going till I caught someone. He's gonna be mad by now. I think I'd better run after I release it."

Ino stared at his shadow for a moment with her mouth slightly agape, wondering how she felt about that. Finally she decided her opinion, and that was that it was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen. Ino suddenly broke into peals of laughter.

Shikamaru smirked, encouraged by her obvious approval. He raised one of his feet up behind him. "Now this guy has no idea why he's standing on one foot," he jested. Her continued laughter fueled him. He lowered his foot and raised his hands up to his head. "Now this guy has no idea why he's making bunny ears. We should see if he can be taught how to juggle."

"You don't know how to juggle!" Ino managed to wheeze through hysterical fits, trying to breathe through her laughter. Shikamaru grinned. "You're right. We should see then if he can teach ME."

Usually, Shikamaru didn't bother to play games with the victims of kagemane no jutsu, as he found it a waste of time to do so, unless he found that the situation called for it (like if it were reeeeeally funny). But the sound of Ino's voice, her spirits so high, and knowing that he was the source of this joy, brought him undue pleasure.

Suddenly, a harsh tap on his shoulder brought Shikamaru back to reality. He turned to see a man with short dark hair and oval glasses standing beside him.

"Excuse me," the bespectacled man said, "but the man you have under your technique requests that you kindly release it, as he's going to be late for an appointment."

"Uh-oh," Shikamaru said, scratching his head in an embarrassed sort of way, "he said that?..."

"Well," the man began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "the words he used were a little more... 'colourful' than that, but yes. He also wishes for you to know that he knows who you are and, in more or less words, he intends to make you sorry."

Shikamaru was shifting sort of uncomfortably. "Right," he said, and the man nodded and turned to leave. "I was almost out of chakra anyway." He then released the jutsu, and much to their dismay, ended their afternoon's entertainment.

"Too bad," Shikamaru started, "I was gonna make him do a dance."

"You were not!" Ino said coyly, "You'd rather die than dance."

"You're probably right," he smirked, "I just wanted to disappoint you."

"How flattering," she replied cynically, then smiled at him. She then straightened up. "I think it's time to get back to our training," she said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?' He asked, discouraged. "It's seriously going to rain. That's going to be reeeeally bothersome. Can't we train more tomorrow or something?"

"I'm going to do it one more time!" She insisted. "Then we'll go home. I'm going to try a long range, and see how long I can stand at long distances." To anybody else, he was sure that wouldn't have made a lick of sense.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Ino raised her hands into a seal, pressing her thumbs and forefingers together, encircling the distant form of the last passerby still on the streets of Konoha before the rain began to fall. She concentrated. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Ino suddenly jerked, and went still, her head fell onto her chest once more.

Shikamaru sighed, thrusting his hands back into his pockets, and glanced around. The city was dark and empty. He raised his head up to gaze at the sky, but the usually puffy, cheerful looking clouds he so enjoyed looking at were replaced by ominous, dark gray storm clouds, angrily threatening the world below. As he looked at them, wishing it were a nicer day, that he could see streaks of sun breaking through, a large raindrop plopped onto his cheek. Shikamaru flinched, and brushed it away, but another soon landed on his shoulder. Looking around, he noticed that the ground was now being peppered with little wet droplets. The rain began to fall heavier now, and the storm began. Shikamaru groaned. He tried to shake out his hair, but it was too late. His clothes and hair and skin were already becoming drenched, his vest clung uncomfortably to his skin.

He looked around, trying to see the person Ino was inside, but he didn't know who it was. There was nobody around. It was just he and Ino's lifeless shell, standing around in the rain.

The steady sound of the spattering rain was interrupted suddenly by the crash of a thunderclap overhead. Proof that it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Shikamaru strained his eyes, hoping to see Ino's host body, knowing that she MUST realize that its raining, doesn't she care? Doesn't it bother her that when she returns to her body, it's going to be soaking wet? Doesn't it phase her that she's making him stand out here, waiting for her, all alone in the rain?

No- that's wrong. She's not MAKING him do anything. She never said 'you wait here'. He wasn't obliged to help her train. He could leave right now. Shikamaru shifted, considering that.

He took a step back, and looked behind him. He knew he was right. Besides, would she stick around to help him if it started to rain? No, probably not. There was nothing keeping him here. He should really just leave. Why should he stay out here and get drenched? There was absolutely no good reason for it. He took another tentative step back.

_Just turn around and go. Just walk away. Let her be alone out here now. She'll be mad, sure, but she'll get over it. Just turn around and go. This wasn't his problem. It wasn't up to him to stand here with her. What would happen? There are no enemies around to attack. The worst that would happen is she would fall. She's fallen a million times before, and she's always gotten up before. Turn around and go home. She won't die if you do. She'll suffer maybe a scratch or a bruise, nothing she hadn't suffered before. It's not up to you to stay. Get out of the rain. Go change into something dry and watch the rain from the safety of your window. Just go._

With a slight sneer, Shikamaru turned around and began to walk away. There was absolutely no reason for him to be standing out here, catching a cold, just because Ino was out here somewhere. He didn't care what she thought anymore. This was just far too troublesome. He began to head home.

Shikamaru had only gotten a few paces away when he heard a familiar sound. Behind him, where Ino was standing, there was a slight scraping of gravel beneath her feet. Thoughtlessly, a surge of irrational panic swept through him, and he turned around and dove forward at full throttle with his arms outstretched. Her caught her just before she hit the ground.

And so here he was again, supporting Ino's inert body, standing alone in the pounding rain, wondering exactly how it was he had gotten there. He had been so adamant on leaving just a second ago, and now he somehow seemed committed to staying here with her against all reason. What obscure train of irrationality lead to this? Was he so determined to cause himself all this trouble?

Didn't she realize she had fallen? Could she feel it? If she could, she probably would have returned by now, so she must not know it. He wondered how much she COULD feel in this state. Her mind was elsewhere, but her body still should be retaining all it's nerve endings. If an enemy stabbed her in this state, would she feel the blade first, or just inexplicably die? Could she feel Shikamaru's arms and body supporting her? Could she feel the rain pounding down on them both? Or could she only feel what she experienced in her new body?

As he gazed at her in his arms, he let out a defeated sigh. Droplets of rain pattered rhythmically across her face and careened in tiny rivulets down her skin, to pool in the crevices of her collar. Her wet hair matted to her face, or hung in damp, untidy strands, curling and winding around each other, and dripping little waterfalls from each tip. She was terribly lovely. Again, he considered the binder she had fastening her hair into a ponytail. He bet that, allowed loose, each damp blonde lock would wind and crimp and allow itself to be beaten upon by the rain and look just so very sexy. He shifted her weight in his arms, considering that. He began calculating ways to pull out her hair without being at fault, when his attention was drawn suddenly, and with great embarrassment, to the fact that her dress, upon the application of water, may as well have not been a dress at all. It clung sharply to her skin, allowing him to see more than he ever should have been allowed. Her curve of her hips and her waist, her thighs, the roundness of her breasts...

Shikamaru looked up quickly as the blush spread across his face. Where WAS she? Didn't she realize the material of her dress was so thin? She was going to catch a cold in something like this. How could she allow herself to be standing in the rain in a dress like this, it was anything but decent. And it was distracting, as well. Was she doing this on purpose? Where the hell did she go, did she get stuck somewhere?

His eyes wandered back down to her face. Couldn't she feel the material clinging to her skin? Could she feel his arms tightening around her slender form? Couldn't she feel the rain?

Shikamaru swallowed a large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

If he... if he kissed her right now... would she feel it?

He looked around hastily, but there was no one left on the streets. Whoever's mind Ino had taken, that person was entirely out of sight. It was just him, and her unconscious, wet, outrageously attractive and terribly distracting body. He looked back down at her, almost cautiously. Was it wrong? Would she know? How could she find out? There were no witnesses. She would probably never find out. His heart rate increased considerably. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, and drew her slightly closer to him, as if trying to make it seem as though it were a coincidence that her face was now so easily accessed by his own, as if there was anybody around for him to put on this appearance for. His breathing became heavier, and his face reddened. He began to close the distance between them.

_Closer..._ The rain seemed heavier now, and the air seemed thicker...

_Closer..._ His heart pounded...

_Closer..._ His breath quickened...

Merely atoms away... Just a little bit... closer...

Ino suddenly jerked back to life. In his great shock, Shikamaru dropped her and fell back a few feet, his hand clutching his heart as if trying to keep it from bursting out of his chest, which he was quite sure it would. She knew. She HAD to know! She wasn't stupid. What was she going to say? His humiliation was so intense, he hoped his heart really WOULD burst, and put him out of his misery.

Ino pulled herself out of the puddle Shikamaru dropped her in, and looked at him strangely. "Did you DROP me," she asked, "Or did I fall just now?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. She... did know, didn't she?

This would be a very good time to lie.

"You fell just now," he replied. "I was really surprised."

"You LOOK like you were really surprised! You look like you just ran a marathon!"

Shikamaru realized that with his heavy panting and blood red face, he probably wasn't the epitome of level headedness. Shit, that meant he had to think of something to tell her, quick. Think... think! How could one of the most intelligent ninjas in the entire village turn into such a complete and total idiot when it came to this girl?

"I was training," he lied. _Training for what? To be the world's biggest jackass? If so, he was going for gold_.

Ino raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but didn't press the matter, much to his relief. He decided to change the subject as fast as he could.

"What took YOU so long?" he asked, "You do realize it started to rain, right? I don't know if it was all sun and smiles wherever the hell YOU went, but I sat here soaking wet."

Then, much to his confusion, Ino, while standing in the pouring rain, her dress sopping and her hair frazzled and dripping, _smiled_ at him. And her smile was like the sun coming out.

"I was sure you'd leave," she confessed.

The look on Shikamaru's face was quite possibly the king of all dumb looks. He found he had absolutely nothing to say.

She continued. "I stayed away for as long as I could hold the technique. When it started to rain, I thought 'I should get back now- but I just got here...' and then I began to wonder if you'd stick around and wait for me, even in the rain." Her smile brightened. "And you did. I was sure you'd be gone."

Flustered, Shikamaru fumbled for something to say. He had _thought_ about leaving. Then he thought about a lot of stuff he was sure she'd find a lot less flattering. "Well, I... I couldn't just _leave_ you here..." he finally managed to stammer. Wow. Your smarts sure are shining through now, Shikamaru.

"I'm glad you stayed," she smiled. And the heavens burst forth.

She turned, and began to take a few steps away. "Now," she began, "I'm going home to shower. I'd suggest you do the same. Bye, Shikamaru!" She waved over her shoulder. Slightly downput to see her go, he turned the other way and began to head in the opposite direction. The sound of her voice halted him.

"Hey!"

He turned, and saw that she was smiling. "Did I really stay standing that whole time?"

_Truth or lie. Truth or lie. Truth or lie._

"You did," he replied. "It was pretty impressive." He felt bad about lying for a moment, but her bright countenance, the pride she radiated, convinced him that just this one time, it was okay. He would tell her the truth someday. Maybe on his deathbed.

She waved again, turned, and casually strolled through the deep puddles and pounding rain towards her flower shop. Shikamaru turned and walked home, with a slight spring in his step.

**Kiba**

"That son of a bitch," Kiba seethed. "That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!"

Kiba stood on a corner in Konoha village with his hands casually in his pockets, looking up at the darkening sky. Rage was rising within him. "What is he DOING!" he snarled, "Does he have any idea who he's messing with!" He looked back down. "I'm gonna make him pay- eh!" He suddenly thrust his hands out, as if catching something that was falling, but there was nothing there. Nothing except the man he bumped into in doing so.

"Excuse me!" said the startled man, pushing his oval glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not doing it!" Kiba protested. His hands slid back into his pockets. "My body's moving against my will! I haven't been able to move in five minutes and I bet I know exactly whose doing it! I'm gonna kill him- I'm gonna KILL him! He's making me LATE!" He growled, infuriated. When he glanced up at the dark haired, bespectacled man again, he thought of something. "Do me a favor- is my shadow stretched out around the corner of the building?"

The man looked down, studying the shadow formed under Kiba, which stretched and wound out of sight around a corner. He then said impressively "Why, yes it is. That's an interesting technique you can do, there."

"It's not MINE!" Kiba raged. "I KNEW it was the kagemane no jutsu! I'm gonna KILL that son of a bitch!"

"Calm down," the dark haired man said. "I'm sure you can figure this out. Try to break the technique."

"CALM DOWN!" Kiba exploded, "Calm! I am calm! I am NOTHING but calm! The very DEFINITION of calm! And I've been TRYING to break the technique for five straight MINUTES! That son of a bitch, I'm gonna- Euwah-!" His leg suddenly lifted, and he was standing on one foot, trying desperately to force his leg back down. "DAMN IT!"

"Well, would you look at that," said the bespectacled man. "That's pretty good work there."

"_DON'T COMPLIMENT HIM_!" Kiba shouted furiously. His leg suddenly lowered, and his hands came up to his head, making rabbit ears. "SHIT! I'm gonna be LATE! I have to meet Shino at the training grounds!"

"Indeed, you do need more training," the man replied coolly, further infuriating Kiba. He was about to let loose a colourful stream of insults when the man said, "Should I go tell him to release it?"

"YES!" Kiba replied, exasperated. His hands lowered. "You tell that asshole that I know who he is and I'm gonna KILL him when I get my hands on him!"

"I'll say something similar to that," the man replied, then rounded the corner. Kiba was so humiliated, he hoped he would die. How did this happen? What was he so distracted by, that he was able to get caught by this stupid technique? Could it GET any worse?

"Kiba-kun," Hinata's voice sounded from behind him, "Are you okay? You look upset."

Evidently, it _could_ get worse. In spades.

"Er- FINE!" He stammered. _Not in front of Hinata, anyone but Hinata! Please, PLEASE, guy- get him to release his jutsu soon!  
_  
He was then forced to scratch the back of his head. What the Hell was going on around the corner? Keep Hinata's attention up here- don't let her see the shadow!

"Uh- so- uh-" appropriately, he shifted rather uncomfortably. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I was thinking about heading over to the training grounds," she replied. Kiba grinned.

"I was doing the same thing! I was gonna meet Shino there. Wanna go together?"

"Okay," she smiled. Kiba grinned again, then felt as if an enormous pressure had just been lifted from him. He raised his hand to his face and wiggled his fingers, and was pleased to discover that he could move on his own will again. He grabbed Hinata's hand and began to run. "Let's go!" He commanded.

"Kiba, wait!" Hinata called, being dragged behind him, "What's the hurry?"

"Er-..." He looked up at the dark storm clouds as he ran. "It's gonna rain!"

When they arrived at the training grounds, they were a little winded from all the running. For some reason Kiba had decided not to stop the whole way there, probably decided that his story was more believable this way. Panting, they looked around. It was deserted.

"Where's Shino?" Hinata gasped.

"Shit," Kiba swore, "it's probably too late. I bet he went home. I got... sorta caught up and now I'm real late."

"Oh," Hinata replied. She looked around. "Maybe he left because it's going to rain."

That part was true. Kiba could smell it in the air. A heavy shower was imminent any moment now. The sky was very dark and menacing. It promised to be quite a storm.

"Should we go home too?" Hinata asked.

"Absolutely not!" Kiba replied fervently. He wasn't sure why that statement came out as an outburst. Why was he so adamant on he and Hinata staying out here, knowing full well that it was about to downpour?

"I mean..." he continued, "What kind of ninjas are we if we can't train in a little sprinkle?" Yeah... that's not so bad. Quite good, in fact. She seemed to be buying it.

"I suppose your right," she replied. "It might be very helpful. The rain should hinder my sight and your smell- it should be a very good exercise."

He actually hadn't thought of that. She was really quite smart. He just wanted to make her stay, and SHE thought of the reason why. This was really working out quite well.

Of course, now he had to actually do some training. But that was okay, too- he enjoyed doing that, and if he was with her, he could accomplish anything. Hinata closed her eyes, and raised her hands into a seal. "Byakugan!"

Just then, it began to rain. Slowly at first, little sprinkles that wetted down their hair and clothes. Then it picked up in speed and volume. Before long, the two of them were drenched and heavy with rainwater. It weighed down their movement slightly, and reduced the strength of their senses. Hinata had been right- it was a very good training exercise. Kiba's nose was having trouble breaking through the wind and the rain to catch any other scents, and Hinata seemed to be counting the drops of rain with her Hyuuga eyes. A burst of thunder sounded overhead, but it did little to distract them. Accompanied by the sound of the rain splashing in the puddles, pounding off their faces and coats, and dripping from their hair, the two sixteen year old shinobi practiced their arts.

Kiba pulled his forehead protector over his eyes, blinding himself once again. He began weaving at his fastest speed through the tangle of training poles and random trees sticking out of the ground, able to pick them out fast enough to avoid colliding into them by the smell of their wet bark and the sound of the rain splashing against the wood. He then jumped up atop one of the cracked and battered training poles, and sailed flawlessly through the air, jumping from one to another, through branches of trees, without missing a beat. Even without his eyes, this was child's play. Kiba grinned, satisfied that his training had started paying off. He was sure now he could probably even fight blindfolded.

He landed atop another pole, and suddenly his balance was thrown off. Something had struck that pole heavily the moment he landed on it, and nearly caused him to fall. Regaining his composure, he raised his forehead protector and looked down. Below, at the foot of the poll, Hinata was looking up at him. "Sorry, Kiba-kun!" She apologized, "I didn't think I'd hit it hard enough to affect you."

Kiba squatted down, looking down at her. "You hit it? That's pretty good. If that had been my arm, I bet it would have broke." He grinned at her. She smiled timidly back up at him, a small blush creeping across her face. Down there, with her cheeks reddening and her hair matting to her face and her coat hanging heavily from her skin, making her appear so much smaller... She looked so cute... The rain coming down hard, soaking through her clothes, caressing her skin...

Kiba's face began to flush. He shook those thoughts from his mind. Then, considering what he had thought about earlier, he replaced them with different thoughts. A low grin spread across his lips. "Hey, Hinata," he started, "You wanna spar?"

"Spar? With you?" She asked, startled. "I... I don't think I'm good enough for that yet, Kiba-kun... I'll just... disappoint you."

Kiba appeared very suddenly behind her in a cloud of smoke. "C'mon!" He prodded. "I'll give you a handicap. I was gonna put my forehead protector over my eyes, see? I wanted to try fighting blinded." He pulled the headband back over his face, blinding himself. He then smirked, and readied himself in a fighting stance. "Come at me from any angle."

Hinata seemed to consider this for a moment. Truly, he was at least at a slight disadvantage. He had been training without his eyes, but could he fight yet? Were his senses as strong as her sight?

In response to his request, having finally made a decision, Hinata threw a punch at him. He dodged it, and kicked his leg at her. Having aimed too high, she ducked beneath it, sweeping her own foot under his one unbalanced leg. He fumbled, but landed on his feet quickly, sending his fist towards where he could best judge by the smell her stomach was. She was able to avoid it, and sent a palm full of chakra directly into his chest.

"Shit!" He swore, as he fell back. He stood up quickly, sorting out her scent through the rain. His chest hurt where she had struck him. She was getting pretty good! Or was he that bad blinded?...

He picked out her scent just in time to dodge a flying kick she sent towards him. He grabbed her outstretched leg, and swept his foot beneath her, as she had previously done to him. She stumbled and fell backwards, but quickly got up again. As she attempted to regain her composure, she was only barely able to block Kiba's next volley of attacks, as he barreled his fists down at her. She backed away, but he kept pressing forth. Finally, she was backed into a training poll. She moved her head just in time to dodge a punch that easily cracked the wood of the poll.

"Kiba, stop!" She called desperately. Her plea halted him suddenly, and he pulled up his headband. He was horrified to discover that she looked... A little depressed.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun," she said, "I wasn't a very good opponent."

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why didn't you use any of those chakra attacks you've been practicing?"

"I tried," she replied, "I did once, to your chest. But I felt... bad. I just... I can't fight you seriously, Kiba! I don't like... seeing you hurt..." she turned away from him. Kiba was stunned. He suddenly felt awful for suggesting that they spar, and worse for all the damage he might have done to her. He couldn't see her face, her emotions... he was concentrating on just finding where she was. It never occurred to him that she didn't like fighting him, that it might hurt her feelings more than her body. He stared at her, dumbfounded, trying to think of what to say or do to make her feel better.

Kiba pulled off his forehead protector and put in his pocket. He peeled back his hood, and all his relatively dry hair quickly soaked through, matting his messy brown locks to his head and hanging damply around his face. For some reason, he felt that it was very important that she could see his whole face now. Kiba gently brought his hand to her face, and raised her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Hey," he said soothingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... you know, hurt you. Let's just forget it, okay? We won't do it anymore. That's all there is to it." He smiled cheerfully at her. "Don't be sad, Hinata! You have a beautiful smile. You should use it more often."

"Kiba," she began, avoiding his eyes, "Am I weak?"

"Of course not!" He quickly reassured her, "That attack to my chest was REALLY powerful! Your heart just wasn't in this fight. That's okay." He smiled, blushing furiously. "Because it means that... you... must care... for me... to not want to see me hurt..."

Hinata looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He had a strange look in his eyes. His face suddenly seemed very close to her own, and backed against the training pole, she felt a little trapped all of a sudden. Her face turned red. The look in his eyes... didn't he know that she could read it?...

"Hinata... there's something I... wanna tell you..." His heart pounded furiously, threatening to shatter his ribs. His face became very hot, despite the cold rain beating against his cheeks.

Hinata studied his eyes. _Nervousness. Fear. Determination._

For a moment, he looked very pained, like what he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it out. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest. "Do you feel that?" he asked, exasperated, as if he could not seem to articulate the words he had actually wanted to say. Looking into her eyes, his face nearly the same shade of red as the clan marks upon his cheeks, his emotions were clear. He was determined to say whatever it was he had to say. Hinata nervously looked at her hand, where he held it pressed against his heart. She could feel his blood pumping at an exceptional rate. His heart was racing. Her own cheeks flushed bright red.

"That's... for you..." he finally managed to say. He looked strongly into her eyes. "...My heart... It's only... for you... Hinata."

_Worry. Honesty. Resolve._

"K- ...Kiba..." she stammered, but couldn't seem to finish. Her face was shocked, flustered, burning hot.

He kept her right hand pressed against his heart. With his free hand, he cupped her face, moving in slowly. All rationality escaped him. His mind whirled frantically and a rabid haze. He could only focus on one thing- how strongly he felt for her.

"Hinata..." he barely whispered her name, closing the distance between them. Her breathing became heavier and her chest heaved with each breath. He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips fiercely against hers in a burning hot kiss.

And all was right with the world. He took in everything; the feeling of her soft, wet lips, the smell of her rain soaked skin, the sheer ecstasy of the moment; he took it all in and swore to remember it forever. He wanted to stay this way, locked passionately to this girl for him he felt so strongly, and he knew that he would do anything for her.

Hinata suddenly pulled herself away from him, and backed away. "Kiba..." she squeaked, "I... I can't..."

Kiba stared at her, horrorstruck. What did she mean by 'can't'? What couldn't she do? He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He was silenced by the look on her face. She seemed as though she were about to burst into tears. Had he... done something wrong? Was he wrong? His heart stopped beating.

"I'm sorry..." she managed to say, trying very hard to hold in her emotions. Covering her eyes, she then turned and fled. Kiba raised his hand, he wanted to stop her, wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He stood there by that training poll, alone, crushed and broken, watching the place she disappeared too, as the rain poured down upon him, washing away her scent.


	4. Confessions and apologies

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru lay on his back in the soft green grass with his arm draped over his eyes, blocking out the sun. Through the crook in his elbow, a few sunbursts poured through, interrupting total blackness, but not enough to distract him. He lay there, closing his eyes, and it was so dark and cool and he was so comfortable he could easily fall asleep right there. Chouji probably assumed he already was asleep. Shikamaru's rotund friend sat behind him silently in the shade of a tall maple, eating a box of doughnuts and watching the wind shake the leaves of the tree around and the blades of the grass and push the clouds across the bright blue sky. For a long time, neither of them said anything, just content to enjoy the day outside and each other's company.

Strangely enough, it was Shikamaru who eventually broke the silence. Usually Chouji would be the first to become bored and try to start a conversation.

"Hey, Chouji..." Shikamaru started, without removing his arm from over his eyes, "Are there any girls you like?..."

That was a very strange question to hear come from Shikamaru. And he said it so very casually.

"...Why?..." Chouji asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Have I been giving off indications?..."

"No..." Shikamaru replied lazily," I was just sorta wondering." He then raised his arm, and his eyes underneath were narrowed quizzically at Chouji. "...What indications? Have you been hiding somethin'?..."

"No," Chouji replied coolly, "I just wanted to know what brought that subject up. Why? Are there any girls YOU like?"

"I asked you first."

Chouji thought about the question for a moment. He took another bite of his doughnut while he concentrated. "One day I thought I liked Ino," he finally replied. "But I was wrong. She was being nice that day, but then she went back to normal. So, no. There really aren't any girls I like. What about you? Who do you like?"

For a moment, there was silence.

"...No one," Shikamaru finally said coldly.

"That's a lie," Chouji quickly retorted. "You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Shikamaru asked, half-sarcastically, with his arm back over his eyes. He sighed heavily, then pulled himself off the grass into a sitting position, facing Chouji. He scratched the back of his head sort of nervously.

"...I think I might like Ino."

Chouji scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it, I promise."

"No, I'm serious!" Shikamaru pressed, agitated at his friend's response. Chouji was about to laugh, when he caught the serious look in Shikamaru's eyes. His face fell.

"Are you insane?" Chouji asked, not even considering whether or not that question could be taken as an insult. Shikamaru fell back against the grass.

"Yeah. I think I am."

"Why INO?"

"I don't know WHY. It just sort of occurred to me."

"Does she know?"

Shikamaru thought about that question. Did she know? She didn't give any indications that she did. Was she just keeping her knowledge a secret? Did she suspect?

"I don't think so," he finally replied. "I don't think anybody knows."

"Except me. Now." Chouji grinned, delighted at being the only one let in on Shikamaru's secret. Shikamaru sat up again. All of a sudden, he felt very restless.

"I don't know," he started. "I keep... thinking about her. It's really irritating! But... A lot of times, I wanna, like... touch her hair, or something... Augh! This is so stupid!" He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the entire idea that he might ever consider Ino as a GIRL. Chouji listened, and nodded, as if he understood.

"Are you gonna tell her?" he asked. And suddenly it occurred to Shikamaru that he never really considered that as an option. What would she think of him then?...

"I don't know," he began fidgeting with blades of grass, trying to braid them together, while averting his eyes from Chouji. "Probably not. She'd just laugh, and then I'd never hear the end of it."

"If you don't tell her, how will she know?"

"Weren't you listening? She's not GONNA know. _No one's _gonna know. 'Cause I'm not gonna tell anyone, and YOU'RE not gonna tell anyone."

"Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone!" Chouji seemed offended that Shikamaru suggested he would break their trust. "But what I mean is, are you just gonna hope you get over it, or what? Maybe wait till she shows some signs? What are you gonna DO?"

Shikamaru considered this. He supposed he had hoped he would get over it soon, like an illness, but that didn't look like it was happening. In fact, his feeling recently had only been intensifying. Did he have any plan at all?

Just then, he remembered something.

"Hey, Chouji," he started, "Do you think it means a girl likes you if she tests your loyalty?..."

"...Huh?"

"I mean... the other day, when it rained and you didn't show up for training..."

"Sorry about that... I had a headache..."

"Whatever, don't worry about it. Anyway, After it started to really downpour, she left for a long time. And when she came back, she said that she expected I'd be gone. She said that she was really happy I stayed and waited for her."

"Really? She said all that? Weeeellllll!" Chouji grinned broadly at his friend. "I think maybe she DOES like you. Otherwise she probably would have said something like 'why are you still here'."

"Really? You think so?" Shikamaru asked timidly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Chouji replied jubilantly, beside himself with joy in knowing that Shikamaru was for once asking HIM for advice, instead of vice-versa. "I think you should go talk to her."

"What, right NOW?"

"I don't know, whenever you want. Sure, right now. You should go ask her out or something."

"Are you serious? Or do you just think it would be funny to watch Ino kick my ass?"

"Either would be fine."

"Are you gonna help me, or not?" Shikamaru snapped irritably. That stupid grin on Chouji's face was really becoming bothersome. But the grin never faded.

"In fact, you know what? You should go kiss her."

"NOW you're just being stupid!"

"No, I heard girls are all about that."

"You're a damn liar! You don't know any more about girls than I do!"

"I know that one would have to be crazy to like you." he laughed, and Shikamaru stood up irritably.

"Man, I HATE my friends!" he growled as he began to walk away. He stopped when he heard Chouji behind him, chanting in a sing-song voice.

"_Shi-ka and I-no, sit-tin' in a tree_..."

Angrily, Shikamaru spun around, snatched up one of the doughnuts Chouji had been eating, and whipped it at him, before marching away in a huff. Chouji wiped the crumbs off his shoulder, laughing still as his friend left.

Shikamaru wandered aimlessly down the streets of his city, muttering to himself. Chouji didn't have to act like a jerk like that. Last time he asks HIM for advice. Naruto hadn't been any better, when he found out on accident by simply assuming he knew. Now he was going to swear by it, and Shikamaru was going to have a hard time denying the truth. He considered asking Asuma for advice, but changed him mind, because then far too many people would know. And besides that, Asuma didn't seem to know anything about girls, either, or he'd have an easier time understanding Kurenai. Shikamaru couldn't ask his father... Ino was his dad's best friend's daughter. That would just get really awkward really fast. There was NO ONE Shikamaru could think of to ask for advice.

Well, it was better that way, anyhow. Things should just stay as they are. No need to complicate things by bringing others into the matter. No need even to consider it a problem. Whatever he was thinking, he was sure it would pass. He couldn't POSSIBLY like Ino, that would be terribly inconvenient. Yes, without a doubt, he would get over it, and things would go back to normal.

Shikamaru stopped and looked around. It occurred to him suddenly that he was standing on the same street as the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Damn. This would take a little more time than he thought.

It's all right. Merely a coincidence. He then decided to set a challenge for himself. He began to head for the flower shop. At this time of day, Ino would undoubtedly be working. He would go in there, face her, and prove to himself that he didn't feel anything one way or the other about that girl. Yes, surely he could do this.

As he set foot in the door, he saw Ino's back to him, tying a binder into her hair. He stopped and stared in disbelief. DAMN it! He had JUST missed it! One minute earlier, and he would have been able to see Ino's hair down, with those lovely blonde locks tumbling gracefully around her beautiful face...

Mission failed.

Ino half turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Shikamaru?"

Shitfuck. Now it was too late to back down.

"Uh, hey," he replied coldly. He entered the store, because to stand around in the doorway would look stupid, and began to look around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Somehow, that question stung. What, a man couldn't window shop for flower arrangements?

God damn it...

"I'm here to buy a flower, obviously," he replied, avoiding looking at her, carefully studying a carnation soaking in red dye so that it's petals turned pink.

"Oh, really?" she asked with a coy smirk, "Are you sure you're not just here to see my lovely face?"

_Shit, she KNEW!_

"Don't be stupid," he quickly snapped, "Who would do that?"

"You don't have to act like it's THAT absurd of an idea!" She huffed, crossing her arms, and he winced, because he knew that she was right.

"Sorry," he replied. "I'm in a sorta bad mood."

"Story of my life."

"Ah, forget it." He waved his hand dismissively, turned and began to walk out the door. He didn't need this. How could he ever like a selfish, stuck up girl like that anyhow?

But he was stopped suddenly by the simplest of things. All she did was say his name. But the way she said it, the genuine concern in her voice, seemed to strike the very core of him.

"Shikamaru," she asked, in her beautiful, melodious voice, "What's wrong?"

And a chill ran down his spine.

Shikamaru stared at the tiles on the floor. Who mopped this place? Was it Ino? She did a really good job.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, half turning back to face her but still averting his eyes, "Just got in a fight with Chouji."

"Are you SERIOUS?" She asked, startled, "You shouldn't fight with him! That guy could CRUSH you!"

"It wasn't a FIST fight!" And he was sure he could hold his ground against Chouji quite nicely anyway, thankyouverymuch. "He was just being a jerk, and I left, so now I'm here, alright? Sell me some flowers." You certainly have a way with the ladies, there, Prince Charming.

"...Well..." Ino began, wondering how much farther she should press this matter before he got mad at her too, "What kind of flowers are you looking for? What's the occasion?"

Umm... Uh...

"It's... my godmother's birthday," he replied confidently after only a slight hesitation. Ino raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You have a godmother? I didn't know that."

"It wasn't important for you to know before. Now it is. What flowers do old ladies like?"

"That's a rather generalized and sort of offensive question," Ino smirked. "Why don't you tell me about her, and I'll help you pick out the perfect flower?"

"That's way too troublesome," he grumbled, suddenly wanted desperately to just go home and untangle himself from this nightmare he weaved. "Just give me one of those." He pointed at the carnation soaking in red dye he had been looking at earlier. But Ino seemed displeased. She frowned at him with her hands on her hips, and he could help but wonder what the hell he had done wrong.

"Did you pick the carnation because you KNEW it was our cheapest one?" she asked him, a slightly sharp edge to her voice. "Carnations don't say 'I love you'. They say 'Good job' or 'Free with every purchase', but not 'I love you'. Jeez!"

Shikamaru had no idea how to respond. Flowers didn't have MEANINGS! They were just stupid plants! How could she say that a carnation didn't mean love? He had thought it was sort of nice looking, in a rather plain way.

Just like him.

"Well, what flower DOES mean 'love', then?" he asked, agitation obvious in his voice. Ino smiled, which surprised him, and she lead him to a display case. Sliding open the glass door, she took out a long stemmed, half-bloomed blood red rose and held it up proudly.

"ROSES mean love," she announced happily. "How many can I put you down for? One? Half dozen? A full dozen, for a true display of appreciation?"

"Now, don't get into your sales pitch yet," he stopped her, "I... how much ARE those?" He hadn't ACTUALLY come here intending to buy flowers and he really didn't have a lot of money to spend on a godmother who didn't exist.

"I'll give you a special discount," she winked, "you can have the half dozen for twenty dollars."

"Um... I'll just take one."

Ino shrugged, and began to wrap his purchase. She had at least managed to upsale him from a carnation.

Shikamaru stood around rather awkwardly as she rang up his purchase, wondering what his intention had originally been when he came in the store and how it had gotten so horribly thrown of course. What the hell was he going to do with this stupid flower?

His concentration was thrown off when it became clear that Ino needed money from him. He paid her, and as she counted out his change, she suddenly smiled dreamily.

"You know," she began, handing him his purchase, "when I was younger, I used to fantasize about Sasuke coming in here and buying a flower. And when I asked him who it was for, he said it was for me." She giggled in a rather girlish way. Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a scowl. Sasuke. Naturally. It was all about Sasuke. It always HAD been. Who did he think he was kidding, thinking that maybe Ino liked him that night in the rain? He had no intention of competing with the Uchiha kid for the affections of a girl whom, he wasn't even sure how he felt about.

"Not so much anymore, though," she suddenly said, throwing his thought process into a flaming train wreck. She continued. "Anyway, I was gonna say, now I have nothing to think about at the shop here except when my next break is, so it's boring all the time. I'm glad you came by today, Shikamaru!" She smiled brightly. "Now go deliver that to your godmother, and try to keep it someplace cool and dark 'til you see her so that it won't bloom and wilt." She waved him out the door. Shikamaru mumbled a sort of thank you and fumbled out of the shop.

What was THAT about? Was she saying she was over Sasuke? Was it even maybe some kind of subliminal confession of love? Was she hinting that she knew he didn't_ really_ have a godmother, but that she knew of someone else who would appreciate that rose? Should he have given it to her there?

DAMN it, girls were complicated! Now he was _twice_ as confused as when he walked in the store! Not only had he utterly and fantastically failed his self-set challenge to get over her, he was now REALLY beginning to suspect that maybe she liked him back!

Shikamaru wandered down the streets towards his home with his thoughts running forwards and backwards in his mind. He didn't know what he felt... he didn't know what she felt... He didn't know what he was supposed to do about it... Everything was so troublesome!

When he finally arrived home, he threw open the door, kicked off his sandals, and shoved the rose into the hands of his bewildered father, saying as he passed "Here, give that to mom." He began to head up the stairs to his rooming without even giving his father a second glance, when he heard his father's voice behind him say "Shikamaru..."

He stopped and turned around. His father approached him, holding the rose, and asked "Why did you buy this?..." he bent closer, lowering his voice, and looked around cautiously, asking in a worried voice "is... is your mother mad at me?..."

"What? No!" Shikamaru replied, "I just didn't want it, that's all."

The elder Nara looked grossly relieved. "Thank god. I had NO IDEA what I did wrong. Where did you get this, then?"

"The Yamanaka's. Where do you THINK I got it?"

Big mistake.

"And you didn't want this? Then why did you buy it?"

"I don't know..."

His father grinned. "Why would you go to the Yamanaka flower shop, if it wasn't to buy a flower?"

"I just..." shit shit "I wanted to ask Ino a question about our next scheduled mission!"

"And you ended up buying a flower?"

"Well she... Ugh, I'm leaving!" He quickly made an escape, up the stairs into his room and slamming the door behind him. God, now _everyone_ was laughing at him!

**Kiba**

For some reason, even though, logically, it should have been the FIRST place he checked, Kiba decided to look for Hinata at her own home _last_. He had tried the training grounds, the ramen place, the tea shop, Kurenai's house, and any number of other places he could think of where she might be, and she hadn't been at any of them. So, rather grudgingly, he made his way up to the Hyuuga manor.

There was something about that he didn't like. Maybe it seemed too personal. Maybe it seemed to obvious he was looking for her (had he intended to bump into her on accident?), maybe it seemed too desperate to talk to her- maybe he wanted to avoid talking to the rest of her family, unsure what she had told them. Whatever the reason, Kiba loathed to walk up there in person, but found that, in the end, he had no choice. She probably wasn't there, either, anyway.

All he wanted was to talk. To apologize for his emotional outburst a few days earlier. He hadn't seen her at all after that, understandably- she was too nervous and embarrassed to talk to him. But he couldn't wait anymore. He didn't want things to be awkward between them anymore. Augh, if only he hadn't been so stupid! If only he hadn't assumed he knew all the answers and acted out like that! He could maybe be enjoying the afternoon with her, instead of wandering around Konoha trying to find her to apologize! He had always known he was the act-first-think-later sort but to do what he did took a real high level of irrationality.

A few more feet to the front door. He slowed down a little, rather subconsciously. He had everything he wanted to say carefully rehearsed, but he found he was already having a hard time remembering what it was. God, what if she _was_ home. What if she slammed the door on him! If only he could turn back time, undo what he did, erase her memory maybe... If only he hadn't ruined everything...

He stopped in front of the door, with her fist raised, about to knock on it. He began to reconsider. Maybe he shouldn't see her today. Maybe it's too early. Maybe he should...

No, he HAD to speak with her. He had to straighten this out, apologize, and make friends again. He needed this to end. He took in a breath, raising his courage.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with the door, it opened abruptly. Startled, Kiba took a step back, and was surprised to see not Hinata, nor her sister, nor even her father, but her cousin Neji at the door.

"W-what are YOU doing here!" Kiba sputtered in bewilderment, completely forgetting whether or not he had any manners. Neji stared at him coldly, condescendingly.

"My relatives live here," he replied obviously. "I'm visiting. Not that it's any concern of yours."

_Arrogant son of a bitch..._

"Why? I thought your relatives didn't like you."

Neji rolled his eyes at Kiba's display of unrivaled stupidity. "Can I HELP you?..."

"Yeah. Is Hinata in?"

"No. She's not."

Well, he was right in the first place.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. I don't."

Great help you've been. Kiba swore to himself that someday he would punch that guy in the face. But where should he look for her now?...

"Right. Later, then." Kiba turned to leave, spitting curses under his breath, when suddenly Neji stopped him.

"You did something to her."

Kiba spun around violently, burning hatred and humiliation in his eyes. "Why! What did she say?"

"Calm down," Neji replied smugly with a coy smirk on his lips "She didn't say anything, though now I know for sure I'm right. I could see it in your eyes. You came to apologize for something. You showed regret and humiliation. What did you do to my cousin?"

"I didn't... I didn't do anything!" Damn his Hyuuga eyes! All he had to do was glance at Kiba and he knew everything! Could Hinata do this? Had she known all along how he felt?

"Why do you care anyway?" Kiba spat, "I thought you hated her 'cause you're bitter that she's from the head family, or some bullshit!"

"I may have once showed resentment," Neji replied darkly, crossing his arms, "but that's in the past, and I'm coming to terms with my destiny. You, however, need to accept yours."

"That's bull," Kiba replied coarsely, "I make my own destiny. So don't give me any of your fortuneteller crap. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my team mate."

Again he turned, and again he was stopped. This time, Neji's words, etched with smugness, froze his blood.

"You're in LOVE with her."

Kiba's jaw dropped. WHAT did he-... HOW did he-... That son of a-...

"Don't- don't you go spreading that around!" Kiba demanded angrily, pointing at Neji. "That is NOT true! If you tell _anyone_ that, I'm gonna make you sorry!"

"But it is true," Neji smirked. "That has something to do with why you need to apologize. She already knows, doesn't she?"

"Stop acting like you know everything!" _Stop reading my mind!_

Neji shook his head sadly, that smug look still on his face. How Kiba would like to punch him now... How dare he look down at him like that! As if he knew anything about it!

"What are you shaking your head for?" Kiba demanded, "Like you know something?"

"Fate is against you," Neji replied. Kiba raised a confused eyebrow.

"What does THAT mean?" Stupid jerk, tryin' to act all smart, pretending he knows so much...

"I mean, my cousin was a poor choice as a vessel for your affections," he replied. "It's not meant for you and her."

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Kiba shouted, "First of all, don't pretend you know what's going on in my head! Second of all, if I _did_ like Hinata, who are YOU to say it won't work! Stop acting like some overprotective big brother! ...And that's if I DID like Hinata," he hastily added. But instead of enraging him, like Kiba had expected, Neji had successfully managed to further infuriate Kiba by simply shaking his head with that damn smirk on his face.

"Not because of me," Neji started slowly. "Because of her."

"...What abut her?" Kiba asked cautiously, unsure if he wanted Neji to go on.

"Her eyes aren't for you," Neji finally said. "They're for someone else."

Kiba's face fell. Could that possibly be true? Was Neji lying just to piss him off? Why would Neji do that? He wouldn't- if anything, Neji would probably tell a painful truth to piss somebody off. Could this be one of those painful truths? There was someone Hinata liked, and it wasn't him?...

"WHO!" Kiba demanded, stepping threateningly closer to Neji, "You damn liar, WHO does she like? And why the Hell would you know that?"

"I can read her just like I read you earlier. And she makes no effort to hide it, even if she THINKS she does. Plus, I've seen her room."

"So, who is it then?" Kiba pressed urgently, a slight hint of panic in his voice, "You know so much, who is it, then!"

Neji chuckled, enjoying this torture.

"WHO?"

"You couldn't tell? It's _Naruto_."

Kiba's jaw dropped. He was sure his heart dropped down through his ribcage and into his stomach and promptly liquefied. And Neji just stood there, with that condescending smirk on his face, as Kiba's mind snapped.

Naruto? NARUTO? Of all the people in the UNIVERSE... She liked that stupid, loud mouthed, hyperactive obnoxious IDIOT! Hinata and _NARUTO!_

Jesus Christ, now it all made SENSE! Of course! The pieces fit! When he saw her looking right through a crowd of people, he didn't think anything of it- when he noted her staring rather absently at Naruto one day, he never even considered- How could he be so blind! Who was really the idiot here!

Kiba turned and stormed away without saying a word. He needed to do something. He didn't know what it was yet, but something had to be done, and probably violently. Naruto... _NA-FUCKING-RUTO!_


	5. Events and outcomes

I entered this story intoa fan fiction contest, and all my entries won me and Hyuuga-Neji "Best newbies" (as we hadn't entered a fanfic contest before). The reason we BOTH won the award was due to our combined efforts on the judge's choice award for that convention, "The All Purpose Yaoi Naruto Fan fiction". It was very popular. You can check that out under the other works I've done. This fic was entered into the "novella" category, and won like second or third place or something.

By the way, because I've been writing this fic in sentence long installments, leaving, then returning weeks later for another sentence completely oblivious to what I was doing last time... this chapter gets a little haywire and basically sucks ass. For this, I apologize, begging you not to abandon me. I'm beginning to lose interest but I'm adamant on finishing what I start. This will all be over soon. Oh, and credit to Tobuishi for her song translation. I didn't ask permission… I hope you'll forgive me…

(Or not. wow, this chapter is long)

* * *

**Shikamaru**

This was only going to get very bad very fast.

His father all day had been giving him this _look_. Like he _knew_ something. Like Shikamaru had shared a _secret_ with him.

But he HADN'T. His father had jumped to conclusions, the same way Naruto had. They had both managed to jump to the same conclusion and now things were going to get terribly out of hand.

They both assumed that Shikamaru was in LOVE with Ino. Didn't they realize that the very thought of that was ridiculous? It HAD to be ridiculous. Plain, sensible Shikamaru wouldn't fall for an outrageous and unpredictable girl like Ino. It made no sense! The girl was a time bomb, and Shikamaru didn't have the nerves for a girl like that. He couldn't put up with a girl whom everything she did fascinated him.

Err- Irritated. Irritated. Not fascinated. Nothing about that girl was fascinating. Not her deep-sea eyes, nor the sway in her hips, and certainly not her hair.

All right, the hair _was _fascinating. Every time he saw her lately, he wanted to pull the binder keeping her hair up right out and see once and for all what she looked like with her hair down.

This feeling puzzled him above all others. His burning desire to see her platinum locks in their natural state didn't seem to come from anywhere. It had simply occurred to him one day, and since then, he hadn't been able to shake the thought. It was actually a real pain. He just couldn't keep his eyes off that little blonde bun and his raging curiosity was slowly driving him into the depths of madness. He knew that because of this, someday, he was going to do something very, very stupid.

He didn't know what yet... but there was no doubt in his mind.

But before he could worry about that impending humiliation, he had a matter at hand to take care of. Before, he was fine with just letting Naruto think he knew this "secret", and leaving it at that. But now that Shikamaru's father was taking a sudden interest in his son's love life, it occurred to Shikamaru that this could very easily spiral into a disaster.

His father was Ino's father's best friend. If his dad told Ino's dad, they might try to do something stupid like set them up. Or Ino's dad could tell Ino's mom, who would make hints at Ino about Shikamaru, something lame like 'That nice boy'.

Right. Like anything about Shikamaru was '_nice_'. It may have seemed like he was jumping to conclusions about his and Ino's parents, and normally he would have brushed it off as paranoia- if it weren't for something his father said years ago when he first learned that Ino and Shikamaru were to be in a cell together, the same way he and Ino's father had.

He'd said that a marriage between Ino and Shikamaru would be very 'convenient'.

To which Shikamaru had rolled his eyes, but the statement, despite being said in passing, had nonetheless stuck to him like flypaper.

'Convenient'. God. The worst part was, in the eyes of their parents, a union between the Naras and the Yamanakas probably _would_ be very 'convenient', which was why he had no doubt that his and Ino's parents would likely try their hands at matchmaking and successfully ruin Shikamaru's life forever.

Then there was Naruto.

This was ALSO a problem because Naruto couldn't hold secrets if they had handles. If he thought he knew a secret of Shikamaru's, he would probably waste no time telling it to anyone and everyone.

Naruto could tell Sakura, whom he was very close to.

Sakura, being the good friend that she was to Ino, would undoubtedly tell her best friend.

And once again, Shikamaru's world collapses around him.

There was only one thing he could think of to do that didn't somehow involve suicide.

He had to beat them to it.

If anyone was going to ruin his life, by God, it was going to be him.

Now, of course, the hard part- what the Hell was it that he so desperately needed to be the first to say. He was thinking of starting with "You might hear some rumors, but they're not true".

That was _more_ incriminating.

Shit. This really sucks. Maybe he could just go crawl into a hole and die. He should have botched the jounin exam after all.

All right, all right. Don't panic. Think. Have a walk. Fresh air does wonders for the brain.

Shikamaru decided that that sounded like a very good idea. Without a word to his parents, he pulled on his shoes and left the house.

The streets of Konoha Village were bustling, as usual. The sun had finally broken out after a succession of rather dreary days, and only a few puffy white clouds were left drifting through the sky.

It was a _perfect_ day for thinking. He could go to the field, sit back, watch the clouds drift across the bright blue sky as the sun rose higher and then fell behind the mountains, covering the land in a blanket of darkness as dusk began to settle, counting as each little star made its stage debut in the performance of the night.

And while he was there, he could ponder exactly what it was that he needed to tell Ino. Because if he didn't say something, someone else would.

(Idly, he wondered to himself if it made him a really lousy ninja that he could let so many people know about a thought he didn't even know very much about- or if it made them all very good ninjas for being able to read him like a book.)

Unseeingly brushing past the people on the street as they went about their daily business, he wandered his way towards the field to lie in the sun. There, he could be alone, and if someone needed him- well, generally, they knew where to find him. The plan was perfect.

Arriving at his destination, he was pleased to discover that no one was there. The grass was tall and warm from the afternoon sun, inviting him to come lay down (an invitation to which he readily accepted). As the wind slowly wafted the long grass around him and pushed the clouds across the sky, he stared up and found himself thinking once again about her. This time he rather accepted the thought process, as that was the reason he was here. Lately, he discovered that he spent much

time trying NOT to think about her, trying to rationalize his addling emotional turmoil, denying fiercely up and down that he

could ever be attracted to her. After all, they were teammates, and it would be far easier to keep it that way.

But laying here, under the sky the color of her eyes, in the grass as soft as her skin, and the wind as gentle as her touch... he didn't feel like denying anything anymore. He could try, but his attempts were becoming more and more desperate. It was just too much of a bother.

All right. He was ready to admit it.

He was a _little_ attracted to her.

All right, fine, shut up. He was OUTRAGEOUSLY attracted to her. He was ridiculously, unreasonable, and damnedably attracted to her. And he couldn't seem to make it stop, despite his efforts. Reason didn't work. Logic didn't work. Judgment didn't work. In fact, his intellect as a whole was more or less entirely useless. He was stuck with relying on his weak, worthless, and sad little heart. So now, having finally come to the inevitable conclusion that he _did_, in fact, appreciate her feminine qualities, and that he also, however regretfully, had to tell her... there was the matter of composing what exactly he should say. Here, perhaps, his intelligence might at least be of some use.

Let's see... perhaps he should write her a letter? Or was that too impersonal, and school boyish? Or do girls like that? If only he had a sister to ask... Maybe a poem or something. Pfft! Like he could ever compose a poem. He could analyze them to death, but writing one required an amount of personal effort that he wasn't prepared to put forth. Then perhaps he should just tell her outright?

Damn, this was hard already, and he'd only gotten as far as in what format. The actual confession was a whole nother tangle. God, this was such a bother, and he _knew_ it wasn't going to worth it. She was just going to laugh at him. She was going to laugh right in his face, and tell everyone. Training and missions from then on in would be impossible. He'd probably have to start leaving her out when he picked his teams. Then she'd get all pissed about THAT... On the other hand, training _now_ wasn't very easy. He found that she was very distracting allot of the times, for whatever ungodly reason (he had already memorized her face and body, did he really have to keep glancing back out of the corner of his eye?). If he told her, and she _politely_ declined (which was the most he could hope for), then maybe he could get over her, no problem. What's done is done. He could continue with his life, and his interest in her would gradually fade, like the light of a candle.

That's good. That's very good. It was a risk, but he had to take it. The alternative was too agonizing. She would never accept him in the way that she would have accepted Sasuke... but at least she might reject him nicely. Then he could get over her at last.

So... meanwhile, he still had to...

In a flash, Shikamaru quickly laid himself flat against the earth; body tense and fingers at the ready above his kunai pouch, letting the grass hide him.

Something was coming. Making himself disappear was probably an overreaction, but it was also involuntary. Something he had picked up during the jounin exam. Anytime something moved- HIDE. He became rather good at it.

Pressed firmly against the ground, he listened intently. Someone was moving around... they were talking. He perked his ears, trying to hear their words.

It was very faint... he was beginning to make out a woman's voice...

_"... The skies... are limitlessly blue, that's the way they should be..._

_All the seas... are fathomlessly huge, that's the way they should be..."_

She was SINGING! Shikamaru relaxed his guard, dropping his hand from its position near his weapons. The girl's voice... she was singing. It was sort of lovely. He laughed at himself for having jumped when he heard her. He should have known it'd be something innocent like that. He sighed.

_"...Even you... should always wear a smile, it's the way you should be, please..._

_...And if you don't... I'll be crying for you..."_

Hmm. She was getting closer. She was likely to stumble across him at this rate. Damn, that was annoying. He didn't want to have to move. He was just getting comfortable. Why do people always gotta come up and bother him? He lay still for a while, hoping she would just go away, but also rather enjoying her song. It was sort of funny; the things people do when they don't think anyone's around. If he moved now, she would stop, and probably yell at him for not making himself known before she embarrassed herself.

Well, maybe if she were Ino, she would do that. It would really be best if it weren't Ino right now. Wondering now who she actually was, and if maybe he could recognize the girl by her voice, he closed his eyes and listened.

_"When we're together, you don't have to look around now... you know it's alright..._

_You know that I'm in your heart... and when we're apart... you're still in my arms..."_

Shikamaru's eyes flew open as a horrible sense of dread shot throughout his body. Oh, God. That voice.

He bolted upright and turned to face the source of this despair, praying he was wrong.

No such luck. He was right. It _WAS_ Ino.

"Ino!" He started in an almost panicked voice. The girl, whose back was to him, jumped, dropping an armload of whatever she was carrying.

"ACK!" She shouted, startled, turning to face her assailant while holding a black eyed Susan defensively in front of her, as if it were a kunai. Recognizing Shikamaru, she sighed and dropped her botanical guard. "Don't DO that!" she shouted, "What are you doing, popping out the grass like a dandelion, trying to scare me? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just... sleeping," he started, "when I heard you coming. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I... I was... for the shop... I was, er... flowers... you... HEARD me coming?" A hot blush swept across her face. Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow. What was she so embarrassed about?

Ohhh... that's right... he heard her singing...

He couldn't help but to smile a little. Was it possible? Was fearless Ino a little bit SHY about her singing voice? He raised himself to a standing position and took a step closer to her, a slight smirk on his face, his hands casually in his pockets.

"Yeah," he started coyly, "I heard you coming. I was awoken by the sound of someone's voice. When I listened to it, it was a girl. She was singing."

Ino was speechless with humiliation, her face as red as a tomato. She quickly turned around and scooped up the bundle of wild flowers she had previously dropped. "I'm... gonna get these back to the shop..." she said quickly with her back to him. She began to walk away.

"It was very pretty," he said smoothly. She stopped, and half-turned to face him.

"Don't be dumb," she blushed. "I just- I didn't know there was anyone around."

"Ino, have you ever known me to be 'dumb'?..."

_(What she didn't know couldn't hurt her...)_

"Well, I... I just..." she stammered, blushing hot. This was so cute. Shikamaru had never seen her so flustered before. She attempted to regain her composure, a stern look on her face. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't," he held up his hands defensively, a smirk on his face. She scowled, and again turned to leave.

"Wait," Shikamaru started, and she stopped to face him again, and then it occurred to him that he had said that out loud. Now HE began to blush. He didn't want her to leave, but had no real reason for her to stay... She was getting impatient. He had to think of something, quickly.

"Just... stay with me for a bit, okay?" The words came out before he had a chance to stop and consider them. She cocked her head curiously. Was this what they called 'acting first, thinking later'? He had never been a victim of that...

"I... I wanna ask you a question..."

His face was turning red. Damn, just a moment ago he had been so cool, so together... How could things to quickly turn from being in his favor? She wouldn't stand here in silence for too long. He would have to do it now. There was no need to waste this chance. Even though he had no idea what he was going to say... even though he wanted to dismiss the whole thing and walk away... there was no turning back. One word could sum up what he was about to do.

Improvise.

"...So? ...What's your question?..." Ino asked, a quizzical look on her face. Shikamaru swallowed his breath. Then, gathering up all his courage, he masked on a very collected countenance.

"... Can I see you with your hair down?"

Ino looked at him like that was the stupidest question she ever heard. On the inside, Shikamaru died of humiliation. Of course she would make that face. It WAS the stupidest question ever.

"... Why?" She asked slowly, curiously. Shikamaru shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Just 'cause I never have before." At least he was covering this up quickly and with little show of his inner turmoil. "I just want to see what you look like."

Ino seemed to ponder this question for a moment. Finally, with her most stuck-up face, she replied.

"No."

And then she walked away, brushing right past him back towards town.

Shikamaru was stunned. Literally stunned. 'No'? Was that it? Was that all he got? No explanation, not even a 'sorry'? He hadn't really expected her to say 'yes', but... Was that really all he was worth? Shikamaru began to seethe. That haughty little bitch. There was no way he could be satisfied with that answer. She couldn't even say it in an apologetic way; she had to be a snot about it. He had taken allot of abuse from her over the years, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He may have been lazy, impassive, unmotivated and dismissive, but his self-esteem was not for shit, and he was going to prove it.

From behind her, where Shikamaru was standing, Ino heard one thing.

"Kagemane no jutsu!"

She gasped, but it was too late. She had been too off guard. His shadow stretched behind him and caught her own. Unable to move, she stood in place, as her hands were forced to move to her side where pockets would have been.

"Shikamaru!" She started angrily, unable to face him, "What do you think you're doing!"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

His reply was slow and a little exasperated, as if he were really very tired. He sighed, and turned to face her. She was forced to do the same.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled, a little panicked, "Let go of me!"

"Not yet," he replied coolly, and was a little surprised at his own bravery. "First, you're gonna listen to what I have to say."

Ino was stunned speechless. She had never seen Shikamaru like this. He seemed so resolute and determined... He didn't even look like this allot of time in battle. Was this really important?

"All you ever do is brush past me," he started slowly, "ignore me, and take advantage of me. I only asked you to do one thing, Just one. But you brushed that off as well. You must not think very much of me at all."

He tried to read the look on her face, but all he could see was absolute shock. He didn't blame her... he was just as surprised at himself. Acting this aggressive was very out of character for him. But if he was _always_ passive... nothing would ever get done. He set his teeth before his bravery was lost. This would happen very seldomly.

"Sh...Shikamaru..." was all she could stammer out. She couldn't even tell if she was angry or not, her shock was so overwhelming. He took a step forward, and she was forced to do the same.

"This is such a bother," he said irritably, turning his head from her as she did the same. "Don't think I like doing this or that it's gonna happen a lot. But I didn't like the way you brushed me off just now. And if I let it go, like I have been for some four years, things will never change. How can you respect me, if I let you just keep walking all over me?"

"And you think this will earn anyone's respect?" She raged at him, "Using your techniques against me!"

"No, of course not," he replied casually with an infuriating smirk. "I'm not stupid. No, this is for my previous request. Afterwards, you can rail at me all you like and I'll take it."

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE YOU'LL TAKE IT!" She bellowed. Shikamaru winced slightly. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. This was gonna hurt. But when it was over, and she beat him into a senseless pulp, he could finally get over his bizarre little obsession and eventually she would get over her humiliated rage, and things would be just like they were before. Yes, just like they were before. There was no turning back now.

Shikamaru raised his hand up to his head. Ino fought, but was soon forced to do the same.

"You won't get away with this!" she seethed, fighting with her own involuntary movements. "I'm gonna make you sorry!"

"Don't worry, you already have," he replied coolly, watching her as her hand moved to the binder keeping her hair upright. Finding his own ponytail, he pulled it down, and watched as her own hand was forced to release her blonde locks from their bindings.

As the silky platinum strands fell helplessly around her face and tumbled just past her shoulders, a hot blush spread across Shikamaru's cheeks. He was right. She was beautiful. Her shining, uneven hair framed her lovely pale face, blowing gently in a slow breeze. This moment was worth all the pain he was going to receive for it later. This image would never leave his memories.

Meanwhile, Ino herself couldn't get over the sight before her. Time and time again, she had wanted to rip that ridiculous topknot right out of his hair once and for all... she didn't think he would do it willingly. And she never thought it would be under these conditions.

Ino was surprised speechless. Shikamaru looked... totally different. She never knew how a change in one's hairstyle could affect their looks so much. She never knew that his coal black hair shone like feathers, and cascaded down to his shoulders, hanging loosely around his dark eyes in thick winding locks, swaying slightly from the blowing wind. She never knew until now how much she had wanted to see that, and she never dared to imagine that she might have been attracted to the sight.

Shikamaru took another step forward, and then another, approaching her slowly as she involuntarily did the same. She was trying to reason with herself to be angry, that he had offended her, but she was still mesmerized by his face. He seemed so calm, so cool... so out of character. Where was the grumpy, irritable Shikamaru she was used to?

They were now within a foot of each other. Both had a blush across their faces as the wind tousled their hair. The moment just seemed to go on and on...

"All right," Shikamaru finally said, "I saw it. I'm done." And just like that, he released his technique. Ino was so surprised by his abruptness that she didn't move when he turned and walked away, until she realized she wasn't doing the same thing.

"You wait one minute!" She hollered, and Shikamaru stopped, dreading the inevitable. She was going to stay angry for a very long time, no doubt, if the rage in her voice was any indication...

He turned to face her as Ino marched angrily forward. All the actions she had been forced to suppress now came back at him full-force as, let loose like a gunshot, she opened her hand and struck him hard across the face with a resounding slap.

With his cheek stinging and burning, he stood there, motionless, without making a sound, without turning to face her. He accepted his punishment without batting an eyelash, because he knew he deserved it.

Ino scowled furiously at him, then turned on her heel and stormed away, tying her hair back up as she went.

He watched her go until she was completely out of sight. Then, with a sigh, he pulled his own hair back into its topknot and turned towards town.

Not particularly feeling like being alone, yet at the same time not wanting to talk with anyone, he decided to go to a public place. And ended up, as many do, at the Ichiraku ramen shop. As he sat down, he was not surprised (but sort of disappointed) to see Naruto there. He was with Sakura.

Shit. Sakura. Ino would tell Sakura what he did, no doubt. Sakura would probably tell Naruto. And Naruto, who didn't know how to shut up, would tell **everyone**. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea. What had compelled him to do that? What did he think he would accomplish?

On the other hand, he had finally seen Ino with her hair down, as he had wanted to do for so long. He was right... he DID feel better, now. About that, anyways.

But it didn't make him any less attracted to her. In fact, it might have made him more. Somehow he hadn't expected that. It was confusing and humiliating, to have done something stupid that resulted in something even more stupid... How could this be happening? Wasn't it supposed to go back to normal, now? Now he was faced with a brand new problem. He had enraged her to no end, and there was no way she was going to forgive him any time soon. Maybe if he just stayed away for a while...

"HEY!" He was broken out of his thoughts abruptly by the sound of Naruto's voice. He turned to face him, not bothering to hide the irritation on his face. Naruto didn't notice, or didn't care. Instead, he grinned broadly. "You owe me a bowl of ramen!"

For the life of him, Shikamaru could not figure out what Naruto was talking about. He stared at him blankly, trying to figure out where that would have come from.

"...What?" He finally asked when he couldn't seem to reach a conclusion.

"The BET we made!" Naruto laughed, "Remember? You bet me that I couldn't get Neji to admit that he looked at Tenten, but I DID! Now pay up!"

Holy shit. Shikamaru had forgotten all about that bet. There was no WAY Naruto won.

"I also said you needed to have a witness," he scoffed, glad to have his mind off Ino for a moment at least. "I don't trust YOUR word."

"I _have_ a witness!" He pointed at Sakura proudly. "Tell, him, Sakura-Chan! He owes me ramen!"

"Is he telling the truth?" Shikamaru asked Sakura, and was sort of surprised to discover that he was actually interested in the answer.

"I don't know if it counts towards your bet," she replied impassively, concentrating on her ramen bowl. "It was sort of stupid, really. He came right up to Neji and asked if he was attracted to Tenten. Just like that! Honestly, Naruto, you have no tact."

"You'd never guess what he said! Tell him what he said, Sakura!" Naruto pressed excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He said 'That's a stupid question, considering she and I are dating'."

Shikamaru's mouth fell open. Naruto snickered.

"You see?" He laughed, "He MUST be attracted to her, if they're dating! So I win the bet! Pay up!"

"Doesn't count!" Shikamaru turned from him. "The bet was to get him to say that he's attracted to her. All you got him to say was that they're dating."

"But they WOULDN'T be dating if he WASN'T attracted to her! So it DOES count! Tell him, Sakura!"

"Don't drag me into this," she snapped at him.

"It still counts," Naruto continued, immediately giving up on Sakura, "so pay up!"

Just as Shikamaru was about to concede, all three of them were startled by Naruto suddenly being pulled off his stool by the collar of his coat and thrown violently to the floor. Sakura and Shikamaru stood up and turned abruptly in shock as Naruto pulled himself off the floor, rubbing his head, to face his assailant. He was surprised to find himself staring into the enraged face of Kiba.

"You may have beaten me once before in the past," Kiba started in a fury, "But you won't beat me THIS time! I swear it!"

Before even giving Naruto a chance to be confused, Kiba's fist suddenly met Naruto's jaw, sending the fox boy sailing painfully a few feet behind him, before storming away, leaving everyone to in a state of horrified confusion.

**Kiba**

Punching Naruto in the face had made Kiba feel a _little_ bit better, but still not completely satisfied. Because unfortunately, not everything could be solved with violence. Which sucked, because Kiba wasn't any good at reason or emotion. He really only had brute force. He'd never trained for anything else. He'd been making it up as he went along, and now everything was a disaster.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, sitting back against a tree. In the distance, he could see Akamaru merrily chasing butterflies. Kiba sighed, watching. Oh, how he envied Akamaru. Dogs didn't have to worry about romance, or anything silly and useless like that. They only knew what was important. They went on instinct.

When Kiba tried to go on instinct, he ended up alone in the rain.

But what was he supposed to do? He told a girl his feelings. That's what people did, right? Was there some method to it he didn't understand? Anybody in his situation would have done what he did, right?

Or... maybe he WAS wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed Hinata. He should have waited for some sort of invitation. Some sign that she understood and accepted his feelings for her. Would that have been the right path? Would it have gone better, then? Would he still be on speaking terms with Hinata? Would he have seen her at all in the last few days?

Then again, probably not. Whatever he did do, whatever he could have done, whatever he did not do... she had eyes for Naruto. And nothing he could do would change that fact.

And that SUCKED.

He pressed the back of his head against the rough bark of the tree, hoping God would send him the memo he was apparently supposed to get on this subject matter. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. When he opened them again, he was surprised to Shino standing over him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, obviously a bit startled by his teammate's sudden appearance. Instead of replying, Shino took a seat beside him. He didn't say a word, didn't face Kiba, just sat there. And so Kiba waited patiently, not expecting an immediate response from Shino anyhow. The two of them sat together in silence, watching Akamaru in the distance digging a hole in a garden, then quickly losing interest in it and bounding away after a dragonfly.

As Kiba expected him to, Shino spoke first.

"So," he began slowly and emotionlessly, without turning to face Kiba, "Which one of you do I stop assigning to missions with me?"

"What?" Kiba turned abruptly to face him, horrified. What would bring him to say such a thing? "What do you mean, stop assigning? What are you getting at?"

"I mean, you or Hinata," was his cold response. "It's obvious you can't work together anymore. So who stops coming with me on missions?"

Kiba turned from him, his face hardened and regretful. "So... what did she tell you?"

"Nothing," Shino replied. "And I didn't ask. But she's been acting strange the last few days, and the mention of your name seems to make her very uncomfortable."

Kiba sighed. This just kept getting worse and worse. It had never occurred to him that kissing Hinata would affect Shino in any way, directly or indirectly. He didn't consider that it would influence his missions at all. But it was probably true... unless he could come to terms with Hinata again, they would have a hard time working together, and Shino would not be able to assign them to teams together. And that was the last thing Kiba wanted. Why wouldn't it be like it was before? Why did he have to succumb to irrational emotion like that? And moreover, what should he tell Shino? Should he tell him about that day in the rain?

Kiba set his jaw, his eyes still turned from his silent friend. "I made a mistake," he said in a rush. "And now she's... upset with me, I guess. But I can't find her to apologize. Is she..." he turned awkwardly towards Shino "...Hiding from me?"

Shino continued to stare coldly into the distance, offering no condolences. Kiba sighed. Would it KILL him to be a little supportive?

"...Yes," he finally replied, to Kiba's shock. When his words set in, Kiba's heart sank. So he was right all along. Things could never be the same now. He wouldn't even give her a chance to apologize.

"...I kissed her," he said sadly, studying his hands. "It was a mistake. I... told her... I offered her my heart. But..." fighting back his emotion was becoming more and more difficult "...she didn't want it. So she left. I haven't seen her since." He turned away from Shino so that his long time rival could not see the turmoil on his face. If felt awkward, opening up to Shino, but at the same time a little comforting. He knew that Shino would listen at least, if not reply, and never tell a soul. It was not his business to do so. Besides, Shino was the closest thing Kiba had to a best friend. They had been working together for a long time.

And so the two boys sat in silence, side by side, watching Akamaru trying to tear a low branch off a tree to bring to his master for a game of fetch. Shino did not tell Kiba he was right or wrong, did not offer his sympathy or any useless advice; simply offered his support through his presence alone. And that was really all that Kiba could hope for. Shino was worse with people than even himself. What could he ever expect the Aburame to say? So he accepted the silence as the most emotion Shino could produce and contemplated the situation he had created.

"Did you know that I'm engaged to be married?"

Kiba's mind suddenly shattered. His eyes flew open in shock, his jaw slackened as he turned quickly to face his friend. Had those words really just come from Aburame Shino? He was still trying to figure out if he had imagined them when Shino continued quietly.

"It's an arranged marriage. The ceremony is to be held when she turns eighteen. I've met her only on three occasions."

He fell quiet again, and Kiba's surprise could not be outmatched. _Shino? Marriage? Ceremony?_ Was it possible?

"...ARRANGED?" Was all he could manage to spit out, his shock still overwhelming his senses, not only at the news but also at Shino's sudden decision to open up to him. In all these years, he had barely gotten three words out of Shino. What was with this sudden outpouring?

"Most Aburame marriages are arranged," he explained, "and generally within the clan." He turned slightly towards Kiba, a very serious look on his face. "It's hard to get anyone to willingly marry into a clan whose skin encompasses insects."

Kiba nodded slowly, still a little rattled by the news but very understanding of the situation. He would never marry into the Aburame. He had a hard enough time getting rid of his and Akamaru's fleas every summer.

"So... is she pretty?" Was all he could think of to say, with a halfhearted grin. Shino had never said so much to him, and he found he didn't really know how to react. Shino responded by glaring at Kiba and ignoring his question. He could find out at the wedding.

"I can help you with training and fighting," Shino began, "but I can not and will not help you with romance. I don't pretend to know anything about it. All I can suggest is that you patch this matter up quickly. I don't want to have to break up our team." And with that, He rose and stepped away from Kiba, back in the direction he came. A few paces away, he stopped, his hands in his coat pockets.

"She's supposed to meet me tomorrow at the edge of the forest. Why don't you go instead."

It was more of a command than an offer, and he said it very firmly, without turning to face Kiba at all. He then continued on his way, leaving Kiba alone.

Kiba smiled slightly and shook his head. It was very much like Shino to tell Kiba he wasn't going to help him, then in his own offhandish way, do it anyhow. He must have regarded the Inuzuka in the same way that Kiba viewed him. A very subtle best friend. And it was good to know that he didn't want to break up their team. Kiba now knew for certain that he had to find Hinata, for the friendship of all three of them.

Akamaru bounded gleefully forward with a large stick in his jaws, having finally dislodged it from the tree that held it. He dropped it at Kiba's feet and wagged his tail, panting expectantly.


	6. The Beginning and The End

Rejoice at last, for this is the last chapter, and more than that, I've fer-friggan-FINALLY gone back and SPELL CHECKED the previous five chapters. I recommend going back and re-reading the so that you aren't stuck with that awful image of the last time you read it and the spelling and grammar were so terrible, it left a bad taste in your mouth.

Wait, I changed my mind. This was my first fanfiction in about five years, and since starting this one a year ago, I've gone astray and completed several _much better_ stories. So, just finish this, and we'll call it done. It's not that great, but it's a resolution nonetheless.

* * *

**Shikamaru**

He had decided to give her a day to think about it before attempting to confront her again. After all, she would undoubtedly be angry about his random act of senseless bravery, and needed a little time to cool her heels.

But he couldn't wait TOO long, either. He didn't want her to think that that was all he was interested in about her, and now that he had seen the thing that had so long plagued his curiosity, he'd lost interest. Because that was _far_ from the truth. He hadn't for a moment lost interest. He was starting to believe he never could.

Yes, a day seemed an appropriate length of time for her to replay over and over again the events of their encounter in her mind, for her to consider what the gesture might have meant, and for her to wonder about the mysterious complexity of their relationship.

Because that was sure as hell what HE was thinking about.

He recognized that he didn't have much for talent, luck, motivation or looks, but he _did_ have brains. So, he did the thing he was put on this earth to do. He thought about it. Thought about how to make it up to her, how to explain it to her; thought about what she may have been thinking about it, what she would have done in his place. Well, that was simple; she wouldn't have taken "no" for an answer. So, why should he?

Probably because it really wasn't in his nature to do so. Despite popular belief, he really didn't want to upset her, and it wasn't just because he was too lazy to fight (mostly). It was because he did genuinely feel guilty when he caused offence. Not torment, torment was fun. Getting on her last nerve was enjoyable, because she always had the cutest reactions and retaliations. But actual insult, that he couldn't do to her. He wouldn't want her to think any less of him than she undoubtedly already did.

_Damn_, it was _so_ stupid. He had only wanted to see her hair! Nothing that would have made any difference whatsoever! She was so much trouble, but man, did he ever invite it. Even enjoy it. Maybe even want it. Just a little.

When a day had passed (nearly to the very minute since the incident), Shikamaru left his house down the familiar road to the Yamanaka flower shop, where she would surely be at this time of day on this day of the week. He had every intention of speaking with her, even if she wouldn't see him, and found to his surprise that he wasn't nervous at all. Ino was easily angered, but most offences she was over by the next day. She was sort of flighty that way. He wasn't sure if she would shun him when she saw him, but he was confident that she would eventually warm up and talk more freely.

Perfectly confident, that is, until he opened the door and saw her.

When she raised her eyes at the sound of the bell above the door and was met face to face with Shikamaru, Ino scoffed and turned her head away, giving him the cold shoulder. For some reason, that felt to Shikamaru like a painful blow to the chest, like he had just been punched directly in the heart, bypassing the ribs completely. He found that he couldn't remember what it was he wanted to say. The air between them felt so awkward all of a sudden, and he didn't know how to break the tension. Was she really still angry? And had his confidence really been shattered by a simple turn of her head?

Damn, she held a lot of power over him.

He stepped into the shop slowly, making small steps towards the counter. She did her best to ignore him, trying to look busy pouring through a catalogue, but found she couldn't keep that up forever as he stood behind the counter and waited patiently. If that guy had anything, it was patience. If he thought he had to, he'd wait for her all day.

Finally, she looked up, putting on a mask of utmost irritation at being bothered from this very important task. "What is it, Shikamaru?" She snapped, hoping to drive him away by the power of pure, unrivaled bitchiness. "I'm working."

"I need to buy a flower."

Her face fell into shock. Those were probably the last words she expected him to say. For a moment, she didn't speak, until she regained her composure and reset her unimpressed countenance.

"Really?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, clearly not amused, "For your Godmother again?…"

"Yeah." Sure, why not? As long as she's going along with this, it could be God himself for all it mattered.

She rolled her eyes but continued. "And what sort of flowers are you looking for this time?"

"Dunno," he answered, "What kind of flowers say 'Forgive Me'?…"

Her mask broke, and she looked at him very clearly now. He was very serious, she could tell. Though his body language was very relaxed and casual, his eyes were determined. She remembered that look from yesterday, when he bound her shadow. There was something he wanted, was all she could read. Yesterday, he got it. What was it today?…

She crossed her arms firmly, setting aside the thought for now. "Don't think she'll forgive you so easy, just because you bought her flowers," she scolded.

"I didn't think it would solve the problem," he replied impassively. "I thought it might be a good start, though."

She sighed, and Shikamaru thought he saw a hint of a smile. He felt relieved to see it. Clearly, his nonchalance was the key to winning this battle. She was already beginning to forgive him.

"Why don't you look around," Ino began with a slight smirk, "And decide for yourself which one says 'I'm Sorry'. She'd be more willing to believe you, I'm sure, if you personalized it."

Shikamaru smirked and stepped back from the counter. Clever girl. She sure had a way of manipulating people. He glanced around the flower shop, but it didn't take him long to make a decision. Taking a flower and (very obviously) hiding it behind his back. He approached the counter very seriously.

"Ino, I have a present for you."

At that, she couldn't help but to burst into giggles, and he smiled just a little. She shook her head as she laughed.

"Look at you, acting all serious. I know it's for me, Dummy," she smiled brightly. Shikamaru handed her the flower. It was a small, plain, white carnation. She took it and looked very carefully at it, before raising an eye to Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Why a carnation, then?"

His answer came without a pause. "Because it's just like me. It's simple and practical and doesn't feel the need to show off."

Ino was surprised to hear that. Never in her life had she expected to hear Shikamaru compare himself to a flower, and for the description to fit so well. She was actually shocked at how accurate it was.

_And to think_, she mused as she inhaled the carnation's scent, _I always had him as a daisy, content to lie all day in a field._

"Very clever," she smiled slyly, "But for someone who knows so much about flowers, it was still sort of silly for you to give one to the girl who works at the flower shop."

He smirked wryly in response as she found a vase for the flower and set it beside the register. Shikamaru knew what should come next, but it felt like a bad idea now that he had succeeded in attaining her forgiveness. Still, he had to do it. He took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly.

"Sorry I pulled down your hair after you told me not to."

"Don't be," she waved it off. "It didn't really matter to me." She stepped around the counter to stand beside him in the store.

"If it didn't matter, why did you say no?"

"I was gauging your reaction," she replied so simply, as if it were nothing at all. Shikamaru was floored by her disinterest.

"You were _what?_" He demanded, his eyes wide in shock.

"I told you," she replied just as casually, leaning against the counter, "I wanted to see what you would say. I didn't think in a million years, though, you'd use the kagemane against me!" She said it with a hint of a laugh, as though it were an amusing thing. Shikamaru, meanwhile, was caught between several emotions. Unable to express any of them coherently, he finally just tossed them all.

"Jeez!" He shook his head in irritation. "You're so annoying."

"You love it," she grinned, and by God, she was right. Very smoothly, almost unnoticeably, she moved herself just a little bit closer to where he was leaning beside her against the counter, so that they're shoulders were pressed against each other. Shikamaru blushed slightly. He knew full well that she was doing that on purpose. She wasn't just gauging his reaction, again, was she?…

"You know," she said, concentrating very hard on her fingernails but determined to keep her voice casual, "You looked pretty good with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often."

His head turned quickly to look at her, face flushing hot, and noticed the slight tint in her own cheeks. He smirked.

"Yeah? You, too."

Was there any plan to what he was doing? There didn't seem to be, and it was working despite.

"So if you're a carnation," she began, raising her head to look about the store, "What sort of flower am I?"

"Black Eyed Susan."

"You're kidding!" She turned to him sharply, her hands on her hips in mock offence. Really, he'd said that without even pausing to breathe! "And how is that?"

He smiled coyly, turning to meet her eyes. "'Cause it's the type if flower that if it were a person, could kick my ass."

She slapped his shoulder with a grin. "And don't you forget it!" She laughed, and he laughed too, just a little.

His confidence was building up. There was no better time. If it was going to be done, it had to be done now.

"Hey, Ino," he began his voice catching only slightly, "I have another present for you."

She turned to face him and was just about to ask what it was when she found herself suddenly encompassed in a dizzying kiss.

It was warm and soft, more than he had ever expected, and caused his heart to race. She was startled at first, but responded quickly, melting into him, encouraging him. He'd never felt so exceptionally good in his entire life. It was perfect. She was perfect. He could get used to this.

Finally, they pulled apart. Both were blushing heavily, their breath caught slightly, and they gazed deeply into each other. Finally, Ino cracked a smile.

"You _took_ long enough."

"I was getting mixed signals," was his defense, and she laughed. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting his cheek against her head comfortably and she nuzzled into him.

And finally, he was filled with contentment. He didn't really understand what had happened here today, was still trying to convince himself that it was real, but the end result was precisely what he had wanted. He was happy.

"You didn't pay for that flower, you know," she said.

"You can put it back now," he smirked, "It served it's purpose."

They pulled apart at the bell above the door sounded, signaling a customer. Kiba entered, looking somewhat abashed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How can I help you?" Ino asked professionally.

"Um…" Kiba started haltingly, "What kinda flower says 'I'm Sorry'?…"

**Shikamaru, End**

**Kiba**

Kiba left the Yamanaka flower shop with a small (somewhat inexpensive) bouquet of flowers. Ino had managed to convince him that choosing it himself would be more "personal", and even something that simple can seem very thoughtful to the receiving party and help break the ice for the apology. Willing to try just about anything, Kiba searched for a flower that reminded him of Hinata. Not knowing very much about them, though, he ended up with a lily, because it was the same color as her eyes. Kinda.

He knew it was stupid, but it was something at least. He didn't think he could win back her favor with a dumb plant, but it seemed like a fair enough start - girls seemed to like flowers, anyway.

Shino had told him yesterday to meet Hinata in his place at the edge of the forest. He also said that she had been avoiding Kiba, as he had dreaded but presumed. It would be difficult to apologize, but they needed to talk. Otherwise, things would never be right between them, and they would break up the team. He couldn't let that happen. They had been together too long to let that happen.

He saw her as he approached and he knew she saw him too; she was a Hyuuga, after all. She had probably seen him coming for miles. As he neared, her look of embarrassment and discomfort intensified on her face, and his stomach wrenched at that look. The last thing he wanted to be to her was a source of pain. But she did not turn away and she did not leave. Evidently, she knew this needed to happen, too.

He stopped just in front of her, and for a moment, no one spoke. He looked at her while she looked away, frowning visibly. Kiba set his teeth, and held up the lily.

"Um…" He began very awkwardly, "I… brought you this."

She turned her eyes towards the flower, but did not smile.

"Why?" She asked quietly. Kiba's heart sank.

"You… you should know why!" He sputtered loudly, "To apologize! I mean- it can't stay like this forever! Unless… you don't want to be friends anymore? Unless you never want to see me again?" His face was very distraught, very intense. Hinata looked shocked.

"I… I'm sorry! I meant… why…. A lily?…"

His face fell in surprise. Oh! …Was that all? Maybe he should think before he speaks.

"Oh… Uh… 'Cause it's white…. Like your eyes…" He explained stupidly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But…" she began "…Aren't lilies associated with death?…"

"WHAT!"

God _damn_ it, Ino! She could have _mentioned_ that part when she sold it to him!

"I didn't… I don't… That's dumb! I mean… I didn't _know_ that!" He sputtered loudly, trying desperately to explain himself. He growled loudly, and threw the flower violently to the ground. To his surprise, he heard Hinata giggling lightly.

"Don't be mad at the flower," she laughed, "It wasn't its fault."

"Can I be mad at Ino?" He asked, calming down slightly, "She didn't tell me these things had meanings. I thought it was just nice looking."

Hinata leaned over and picked the flower up off the ground. She looked at it tenderly, but did not turn her eyes back up towards Kiba. There was another strained moment of silence. Kiba sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't… want it to be awkward between us anymore."

She looked up at him slightly, meeting his eyes finally, but said nothing.

"Is there some way we can work this out?" He continued desperately, "So that things are all right again? What should I do, or say? Hinata?"

"I… don't know…" she answered quietly, looking down again. "I mean… I understand… and I know it hurts Shino, too, the way things are between us… I was just… confused."

"Confused?" He questioned, "About me? About us? About what happened?"

"Yes," she replied solemnly, "all of that. I was afraid to see you. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have avoided you… But I knew I hurt your feelings… I was… scared. I'm sorry."

He was looking at her very softly, sadly. He wasn't certain where this conversation was leading and he wasn't certain what he had to say.

"Don't be sorry…" he finally began, "It's… my fault. I shouldn't have… you know… done what I did. But!" he looked at her very seriously now, leaning in a little closer, "Hinata, I meant it! That day, all of it! Do you really…" His face fell now, and he looked in pain "…not care for me that way at all?…"

"Kiba…" she turned away sadly, and for a moment was quiet. She did not face him as she spoke.

"You… stole my first kiss that day. …I had been… saving it. It wasn't meant …for you."

At that moment, Kiba's heart broke. He set his teeth firmly, and closed his eyes.

"For Naruto, right?" He asked bitingly. For a moment, Hinata looked surprised to hear it. But her face returned to sadness without questioning where he had received that information.

"…Yes," she quietly replied. Kiba turned his back, so that she wouldn't see the pained look on his face. God, did he ever hate Naruto at this moment! But that wouldn't do any good. It didn't matter. He turned to her again, and forced a smile.

"Well, then… I hope that works out for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What can I do?" What could he do? "Another fight I lost to him. BUT!" he sounded very sharp, "If he ever hurts you, don't think for a minute I won't kick his ass! Even if you don't want me to!" He smiled again, and this time, he didn't have to force it. She smiled weakly in response, but said nothing. He turned to leave.

"See you around, Hinata."

"Kiba!" she called, and he stopped and turned his head. She looked very embarrassed, but her eyes were on him.

"I won't avoid you anymore. I'm sorry! I don't want things to change between us. Kiba, you're… important to me." She smiled lightly at him, and he did feel a little better, just a little. "But… if you want to avoid me… I'll understand. I didn't imagine that you liked me that way… I didn't mean to hurt you…" She was turning red, and her eyes had lowered down to the lily in her hands as she spoke. He sighed, and turned towards her completely. As she raised her eyes bashfully, he grinned broadly.

"Hinata," He began softly with a genuine smile, "let's be friends!"

She smiled happily, and to his surprise, threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. He stood for a moment, unsure as to whether or not he should hug her back, before finally deciding in favor of it. He wrapped his arms around her, and she was so soft, he wished he could do this forever.

"Thank you, Kiba," she said quietly, sounding very much as though she wanted to cry.

"No sweat." He smiled widely as she pulled away. "And if it doesn't work with you and Naruto, I'm always here for you."

She giggled a little, and he put his arms around her shoulder affectionately.

"Furthermore," he continued, "Since your first kiss is wasted anyway, if you ever wanna make out, I'm here for that, too. I dunno what you thought, but I think I did pretty good last time." He grinned at her, and she laughed, her face flushing red.

It wasn't what he had wanted, but he could live with it. If she was happy, he could learn to be happy, too.

**Kiba, End**


End file.
